


Hot Stuff

by Neve83



Series: Jimi!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Case Fic, Family, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ha sempre voluto un cane. A Dean manca terribilmente Jimi, il cerbero calamita per pollastre e vincitore di premi, gli mancano persino le sue flatulenze alla lavanda. Quando vengono adottati da uno dei cuccioli di Rumsfeld, dunque, ne sono felicissimi, anche se il piccolo ha ereditato alcune, ehm, interessanti caratteristiche dal suo papà. Ma insomma, Dean ha già praticamente allevato un Sasquatch – quanto può essere difficile un incrocio cerbero – Rottweiler?<br/>Ambientata un paio di giorni dopo gli eventi di “Possiamo Tenerlo?”. Può essere letta come stand-alone, ma sarebbe meglio leggere prima la back-story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è una TRADUZIONE. L'autrice, Lampito, mi ha gentilmente concesso di poter tradurre le sue storie, ma, dato che posta su fanfiction.net, non mi è possibile linkare con il dovuto form la storia originale, che può essere trovata qui -> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6654585/1/Hot_Stuff

**Prologo**

“Ma che dolce vecchietta,” ponderò Sam, “E’ proprio un peccato che non siamo riusciti a parlarle quando era ancora viva.”

“Tu, Sam, è un peccato che _tu_ non sia riuscito a parlarle quando era ancora viva,” lo corresse brontolando Dean. Il fantasma di Eulalia Picklesworth, ormai deceduta bibliotecaria ed amante dei cani, era stato messo a riposo senza difficoltà, ma Dean aveva una caviglia dolorante, aveva rotto la sua busta di M &Ms,e cosa peggiore, puzzava di lavanda.

“Andiamo, Dean,” contestò Sam, “Quante volte capita di poter avere una discussione civile con un fantasma sul perché è ancora qui? Una conversazione civile non è forse un piacevole diversivo dall’essere sbattuti di faccia nel muro più vicino?”

“La cosa triste è sapere che l’aver parlato con una bibliotecaria ottuagenaria e morta, è stata la più lunga conversazione che hai avuto con una femmina da parecchio tempo,” sospirò tristemente Dean, “Dove ho sbagliato, Sammy?”

“Era una persona molto interessante,” continuò Sam, “Cominciò a lavorare come assistente bibliotecaria appena sposata – era una cosa inconcepibile sessant’anni fa!”

“D’altro canto, è piuttosto rassicurante scoprire che Mr. Candore  ha qualche perversione, dopo tutto,” lo interruppe Dean, “Anche se, scoprire che è un’inclinazione per le bibliotecarie morte ottuagenarie, è un po’ disturbante…”

“… ED è tornata a lavoro subito dopo la nascita del suo primogenito – ha dovuto affrontare il consiglio della biblioteca, è finita sui giornali locali, ma lei ha tenuto duro…” continuò Sam ammirato.

“L’ ‘ottuagenarie’ porta il concetto di tardone oltre i confini del ridicolo, e il ‘morte’ lo rende illegale oltre che seriamente deviato…”

“Ha prestato servizio nella Commissione Politica Sulla Classificazione Editoriale Decimale per quattro mandati, è stata nel consiglio del canile locale per quasi vent’anni…” continuò Sam, tentando valorosamente di tenere la conversazione sopra il livello della cintura, ma la mente di Dean era scivolata giù e vagava ormai lungo il Viale Della Libido.

“Posso capire il perché della bibliotecaria, comunque,” concesse il fratello maggiore, “E’ per la crocchia sulla testa, gli sguardi fissi al di sopra degli occhiali, l’espressione severa, sai, così inflessibile all’esterno… ti ricordi la bibliotecaria in quel paesino in Ohio, la caccia alla fiorista fantasma che appariva ogni anno, quella che ti ha buttato fuori dalla biblioteca perché avevi corretto il latino su un poster della Settimana Di Storia Romana?”

“Dio, come potrei dimenticare?” mormorò Sam, “Tutto quel che cercavo di fare era spiegarle la differenza tra nominativo ed imperativo! Avevo persino usato una mia penna rossa! Voglio dire, era rivolto ai ragazzini, non puoi scazzare le declinazioni in quel modo ed aspettarti che imparino…”

“Beh, posso assicurarti che era altrettanto inflessibile a luci spente, ohhh sì…”

“Dean!” uggiolò Sam, elargendo al fratello una dose dell’Espressione Stronza 6™ (Non Voglio ASSOLUTAMENTE I Dettagli Osceni Di Una Delle Tue Conquiste Sessuali, Coglione.)

Dean gli rivolse uno sguardo impietosito. “Forse avrei dovuto lasciarti parlare con la Signora Picklesworth,” cominciò. “Almeno lasciare che ti zittiste e magari minacciasse di sculacciarti per essere stato cattivo e rumoroso. Hai bisogno di scopare, Sam.”

“D’accordo, d’accordo, mi arrendo,” grugnì Sam, “Comprami un biglietto per il prossimo Picnic B&D* Delle Bibliotecarie Morte, se questo t’impedirà di continuare con questo tuo malsano interesse per la mia vita privata.”

“Sto solo cercando di badare al mio fratellino,” asserì Dean, piegandosi per strofinarsi la caviglia. “Ahi. A pensarci bene, avrei dovuto parlarci io con lei, e far disseppellire a te il cane.”

“La sua famiglia è stata crudele,” disse Sam, “Tutto quel che voleva era una degna sepoltura per la povera Phoebe. Le ha lasciato la sua casa, i libri, e tutto quel che loro sono riusciti a fare quando il cane è morto, è stato buttarlo oltre il recinto del giardino posteriore.” Sono stati fortunati che abbia deciso di infestare solo il cesto della biancheria sporca. A mio parere, meritavano ben più di essere bersagliati da calzini sporchi ogni giovedì.”

“Povera Phoebe?” chiese Dean incredulo, “Quella ‘povera Phoebe’ ha cercato di sbranarmi!”

“Dean, non stava cercando di sbranarti…”

“Disseppellisci il cane e dagli una sepoltura, hai detto” si lamentò Dean, “Ho parlato con la signora Picklesworth e vuole solo che il suo cane giaccia sotto il suo cespuglio preferito, hai detto. Non mi hai mica detto che anche il cane era ancora in giro, e che avrebbe tentato di mangiarmi!”

“Non stava cercando di mangiarti – non hai visto che scodinzolava?”

“Ho quasi perso un piede a causa di un cane fantasma!”

“Sei inciampato in una staccionata mezza marcia di una tomba vuota, Dean…”

“L’hai vista che mi attaccava? Mi ha attaccato!”

“Dean, stava cercando di leccarti…”

“Mi stava _assaggiando_ , Sam! Dov’eri con il sale, eh, mentre venivo praticamente sbranato da un cane morto?”

“Dean, non potevo spararle senza beccare anche te, e non pensavo fossi in pericolo…”

Dean lo guardò dall’alto della sua Immensa Indignazione. “Non in pericolo? Ma hai visto come ringhiava quella cosa? Ha tentato di staccarmi una gamba a morsi!”

“Dean, era il sorriso canino più felice che abbia mai visto…”

“Ho dovuto colpirlo con la vanga!”

"Dean..."

“Un mostruoso fantasma di un cane morto ha tentato di dilaniarmi, e il mio fratellino se ne stava fermo a guardare!”

“Dean, era il fantasma di un Pomeranian di tre chili, di diciotto anni e sordo, con in bocca solo tre denti…”

“Mi ha spinto! Sono caduto in un cespuglio di lavanda! Mi ha lavanderizzato!”

“Dean, non sei un po’ melodrammatico? Sei inciampato da solo tentando di colpire quella povera bestiola con la vanga. Ferita auto inferta, bello.”

“Puzzo come una vecchia signora!” si lamentò Dean, “Puzzo come… puzzo come Jimi.” Si chiuse in un silenzio infelice.

“Manca anche a me, Dean,” aggiunse piano, Sam. “Ma avevi ragione – è felice in Paradiso, causando scompigli amministrativi e scavando buche nel Firmamento. Va bene sentire la sua mancanza, sai.”

“Parlando di parenti ingrati,” grugnì Dean, cambiando soggetto in un tono di voce che lasciava intendere di non voler Parlare Dei Propri Sentimenti. “Ho intenzione di diseredarti. Lascerò la mia vasta fortuna, il mio enorme portafoglio azioni, ed _entrambe_ le mie case al mare, in beneficenza, e tu, ingrato fratellino, non ti beccherai un centesimo.” Ci pensò su. “Pensandoci bene, ti lascerò cinquanta dollari. Dovrebbero essere abbastanza per un taglio di capelli.”

Sam roteò gli occhi. Sarebbe stato un viaggio molto lungo…

“Bada,” continuò Dean, raccattando frammenti di M&Ms, “Bel sermone, però. Mi è piaciuta la parte sui cani che vanno tutti in Paradiso. ‘Affidiamo i resti mortali di Kelsey Park Goodgirl alla Terra, sotto il suo cespuglip preferito di rosmarino, come segno di ricordo e della devozione tra Phoebe e la sua amata padrona’. Diavolo, potrei perfino farti organizzare il mio funerale.”

“Potrebbero esserci problemi, Dean,” ponderò serio Sam, “Considerando che non esiste nulla di simile ad un cespuglio di preservativi sotto il quale seppellirti. Forse, potrei spargere le tue ceneri intorno una distilleria? O una fabbrica di materassi?” guardò radioso e angelico suo fratello.

“Occhi sulla strada, puttana,” rimbrottò Dean, “La prossima volta, ci occuperemo solo dei casi in cui la bibliotecaria era carina. E tu disseppellisci il cane.”

“Ok, ok,” concordò Sam in tono conciliante, “Ti lascerò esaminare tutti i casi di bibliotecarie morte d’ora in poi. Che ha detto Bobby?” e cambiò argomento.

“Ha detto che aveva qualcosa da mostrarci,” rispose Dean.

“Un caso?”

“No, ha detto niente di cui preoccuparci, solo che l’avremmo trovato interessante,” spiegò Dean. “Conoscendolo, probabilmente è un libro del sedicesimo secolo di esercizi grammaticali di latino. Senza dubbio voi due rimarrete in piedi tutta la notte, coniugando audacemente verbi che nessun umano ha mai coniugato prima!” Ed inarcò un sopracciglio verso Sam, che ebbe una premonizione che non aveva nulla a che fare con l’essere uno dei bambini speciali di Azazel.

“Stai per dirmi che non è la sorte di coniugazione che t’interessa, vero?” sospirò Sam.

“Evvai!” sorrise Dean, “Mentre tu e Bobby vi affaccendate su qualche polveroso libro, io mi andrò a cercare una ragazza che sa come maneggiare participi pendenti…”

“Devi essere l’unica persona sul pianeta che riesce a far sembrare oscena la grammatica, Dean.”

“Lo so. Mettere il peccato nella sintassi. È un dono. Non odiarmi perché ho talento.”

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ... oooooOOOOOooooo...**

Stavano ancora battibeccando quando Sam fermò l’Impala nella proprietà di Bobby, due giorni dopo. Che era sulla porta per salutarli con un sorriso enorme. Sam strinse gli occhi.

“Bobby, perché quel sorrisetto compiaciuto?” chiese sospettoso.

“Io? Sorridere?” chiese innocentemente Bobby. “Non sto sorridendo. Non signore, niente sorrisi qui. Questa è un’area con divieto di sorriso. Le autorità mediche avvertono che i sorrisi nuocciono alla salute.”

“Hai ragione, non è un sorrisetto,” concordò Dean, “E’ più un ghigno bastardo.”

“Cosa, non possono semplicemente essere contento di rivedervi, idioti?” Bobby gli rivolse uno sguardo luminoso.

I Winchester si scambiarono Lo Sguardo.

"Christo," dissero in coro.

Bobby sospirò pesantemente. “Sono ferito. Molto ferito. Lo sapete che sono sempre felice ogni volta che rivedo voi due teste di legno ancora tutti interi, vuol dire che posso andare a letto senza dovermi sfinire di lacrime per la preoccupazione…”

“Ok, ora sono sicuro che stai mentendo,” ringhiò Dean.

“Chi sei e cosa ne hai fatto di Bobby?” ordinò Sam.

“Beh, perdonatemi, Signor Brontolone e Signor Piccolo Raggio di Sole,” sbuffò Bobby, “Credo dovremmo andare a far visita all’Ufficiale in Carica Per Il Risollevamento Del Morale, la Signora Rumsfeld Singer. Seguitemi. Signori.” Bobby si girò e si diresse in casa.

Dean rivolse al fratello uno sguardo perplesso. “Se non è possessione, cosa può essere?”

“Sam scosse le spalle. “Skinwalker? Un caso di Alzheimer precoce? Una puntura dell’Uccelino della Felicità? Ehi Bobby, aspetta!” lo seguirono ansiosi, Sam chiese, “Non avevi detto che avevi qualcosa da mostrarci…”

Dean si fermò di colpo, in parte perché era andato addosso a suo fratello che si era fermato, a sua volta, di colpo, ed in parte confuso dagli uggiolii indignati che provenivano dalla lavanderia.

"Oh. Oh," disse piano Sam.

 “Cosa? Cosa?” chiese Dean, spingendo via il fratello. Si fermò ed esalò, “Oh.”

Nella lavanderia, Rumsfeld era allungata nella sua cuccia. Una piccola palletta di pelo nera era arricciata soddisfatta contro la sua pancia; un’altra inseguiva la punta della sua coda. Una terza era trattenuta gentilmente dalle zampe anteriori di Rumsfeld, e gli veniva fatto il bagno – il bagnante riottoso era anche la fonte di quei versi oltraggiati.

Dean sembrò trattenere il fiato. “Sono… Bobby sono…”

“Già,” sorrise Bobby, “Sono di Jimi. Suppongo di non essere stato abbastanza veloce con il secchio.”

“Quanto hanno?” chiese Sam, improvvisamente pieno di domande. “Perché non ce l’hai detto! Sono maschi o femmine? Hanno già dei nomi?”

“Non ve l’ho detto perché, l’ultima cosa di cui avevo bisogno erano due idioti trasformati in donnette di mezz’età che davano fastidio a Rumsfeld,” rispose Bobby. “Hanno quasi quattro settimane. Due femmine, e un maschio. La signorina di casa lì, è Janis. L’intrepida cacciatrice di Code Selvaggie è Joni, e il bagnante riottoso, beh…”

“Jimi,” esalò Dean, con un sorrisone. “Jimi Junior.” Si inginocchiò accanto alla cuccia mentre il cucciolo riusciva finalmente a liberarsi dalle cure materne. Rivolse il suo visetto verso Dean, ed a quel punto, il piccoletto, letteralmente volò all’interno della cuccia tentando di scalarne la parete, uggiolando insistentemente. Dean lo sollevò, ed gli fu rivolto un felicissimo sorriso canino. 

“Beh, ciao,” lo coccolò Dean arruffando le orecchie al cucciolo che si arrampicava sulla sua camicia scodinzolando furiosamente, “Non sei uguale al tuo papà? Sì che lo sei! Sì che lo sei! Odiava il b-a-g-n-o proprio come te…”

“Posso prenderlo? Posso prenderlo?” Sam stava praticamente saltellando, esattamente come faceva a sette anni, pensò Dean passandogli il cucciolo.

“Attento, Sam, è piccolo…”

“Lo so, lo so…”

“Tienilo da sotto! Non farlo scivolare!”

“Dean, lo so! Ehi, piccolino!” il cucciolo uggiolò e si agitò eccitato tra le braccia di Sam.

“Ehi, attento! Non farlo cadere!”

“Non lo farò! Ma guardati! Chi è un cucciolo felice?” i movimenti entusiasti del cucciolo si intensificarono ed abbaiò eccitato. “Chi è un cucciolo tanto, tanto felice? Chi è un cucciolo davvero, davvero… Aaaaargh!” Sam incrociò gli occhi e passò velocemente il cucciolo a Dean, prima di cominciare a sbattere la sua camicia nel punto in cui aveva preso fuoco.

“Cosa? Sam!” cominciò Dean, mentre Bobby lanciava a Sam una bacinella d’acqua. La bacinella non conteneva solo acqua, ma anche alcuni asciugamani della cuccia messi in ammollo, ma il contenuto era comunque bagnato, e spense il piccolo incendio.

Dean fissò Sam, che fissava la sua camicia fumare leggermente. “Che diavolo è successo?”

“Uhm,” disse Sam confuso, “Credo che mi abbia… pisciato addosso…”

“Cosa? Cosa?” Dean abbassò lo sguardo sul cucciolo, che aveva una serena espressione impunita. “Mi stai dicendo che ha ereditato da suo padre… la pipì aliena?”

“No!” dichiarò enfaticamente Bobby, mentre Sam tentava di spazzolare senza successo la sua camicia bruciacchiata ed anche zuppa, “E’ successo solo un paio di volte, quando era molto, molto eccitato.”

“Lo ha già fatto prima?” chiese Dean. “E non ha pensato di avvertirci che il cucciolo può dare fuoco alle cose, perché…?”

“Non ha dato fuoco a niente!” rispose Bobby indignato.

“Hai detto che è già successo!”

“Ha solo lasciato dei segni bruciacchiati, prima.” Bobby si grattò la testa. “Anche se, io non l’avevo mai visto così eccitato prima. Comunque, una volta che l’avrete addestrato, non sarà un problema. È solo mezzo cerbero, magari crescendo gli passerà.”

“Una volta che…” Dean spostò lo sguardo da Bobby a Sam, che stava sorridendo da un orecchio all’altro. Guardò di nuovo il cucciolo. Un flash di luce rossiccia gli attraversò gli occhi nocciola, e Jimi Junior sospirò soddisfatto, accoccolandosi nella piega del suo avambraccio. Dean sorrise sollevando il cucciolo.

“Il tuo papà era una calamita per squinzie, sai – suppongo che non puoi farci niente se sei un gran fico.”

“Possiamo addestrarlo a Cacciare,” disse Sam, “Mi chiedo se abbia ereditato qualche altro tratto di Jimi.”

“Beh, dato che ha avuto il buonsenso di dar fuoco ad una camicia a motivi cachemire, sono sicuro che avrà anche gli altri attributi della miticità.”

“Dean...”

“Magari posso addestrarlo a fare qualcosa anche per i tuoi capelli, giusto un po’ sulle punte…”

“Coglione.”

 

 

*B&D: Bondage & Discipline <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BDSM> .


	2. Capitolo 1

“Quel cane perderà l’uso delle zampe,” grugnì Bobby. Sam alzò la testa dalla traduzione che stava facendo, Jimi Jr. gli stava accoccolato in grembo. Bobby s ritrovò ad essere fissato da due paia di occhioni da cucciolo preso a calci.

“Non è vero,” cominciò Sam arruffando le orecchie al cane, “Mi sta facendo da supporto morale, e mi tiene caldo.” Jimi abbaiò mostrando il suo assenso.

“E’ una cosa carina ora che ha tre mesi,” commentò Bobby dirigendosi verso il divano, “Ma quando raggiungerà gli ottanta chili, ti pentirai di avergli fatto prendere l’abitudine…”

_Squooonk_

“Per le tette di Dio!” guaì Bobby alzandosi di scatto dal divano. Sam sorrise.

“Oh, hai trovato Paperino Squacquerino!”  esclamò allegro, mentre Jimi saltava sul pavimento per trotterellare verso il divano per recuperare il suo pollo di gomma giocattolo sul quale Bobby si era seduto. “Lo abbiamo cercato tanto.”

“Quel cane ha più giocattoli di una cazzo di rock star,” grugnì Bobby, mentre Jimi masticava felice il suo Squacquerino. “Giuro, Sam, fallo eccitare abbastanza da pisciare e bruciare il pavimento, e ci strofinerò dentro il _tuo_ naso.”

“E’ importante che abbia tanti giochi,” affermò Sam, prendendo l’altra estremità di Paperino Squacquerino quando Jimi sollecitò un torneo di wrestling. “Ora che è stato separato dalla sua mamma e sta formando un legame con il suo branco umano…”

_Squooonk_

“… deve avere l’opportunità di interagire e giocare…”

_SquoooooOOOOOnk_

“…è essenziale per il suo sviluppo intellettuale …”

_Squonk_

“… che abbia l’opportunità…”

_Squonk_

“… di iniziare giochi…”

_Squonk squonk squonk squOOOOOOOOnk_

“… ed imparare la struttura del suo ‘branco’ umano…”

_Squooooooooonk_

“… e qual’è…”

_Squooooooooonk_

“… il suo ruolo…”

_Squo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-onk_

“… così che possa fidarsi del…”

_squonk squonk squonk SQUONK_

“… suo spirito d’iniziativa, all’occorrenza…”

_SquooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-splert_

Con un gorgoglio vagamente triste, Paperino Squacquerino fu sottoposto ad un sezionamento fortemente traumatico. Jimi si sedette e masticò soddisfatto la sua metà, mentre Sam guardò filosoficamente il suo pezzo.

“Oh, beh,” disse, “Paperino Squacquerino soffriva di un prolasso del soffietto, ed aveva una brutta ferita da morso sul petto…”

Bobby roteò gli occhi. “Quell’animale è più viziato di un re sul trono,” grugnì dirigendosi in cucina per un caffè, “E’ tempo di trovare un caso, così che voi due idioti possiate portarvelo dietro. Se deve imparare a Cacciare, dovrà fare di più che uccidere cose di gommYAAAARGH!”

_Whungk_

“Che palle,” mormorò, provando a forzare la caviglia che si era quasi slogato. Un maialetto blu era schizzato via da sotto il suo piede. Jimi abbaiò felice e gli corse dietro.

“Ben fatto, Bobby,” disse Sam estasiato, “Hai trovato Porcellino Rumorino, era sparito…”

_Whuuuuuuungk_

“… da circa una settimana, e…”

_Whungk whungk whungk_

“… con questa cosa dei denti, è stato…”

_Whungkwhungkwhungka WHUUUUUNGK_

“Figliodiunacagna!” l’ululato di dolore bloccò la spiegazione di Sam sull’importanza dei giocattoli da mordere per un corretto sviluppo dei denti e della mascella di un cane. Bobby si guardò ai piedi.

“Ho calpestato un giocattolo che si chiama Deano Piccino? Qualcosa per sviluppare il suo apprezzamento per l’eccezionale profondità e possanza delle espressioni umane, forse?” chiese aspro.

Prima che Sam potesse commentare sull’importanza che aveva per un cucciolo imparare parole chiave e brevi frasi, Dean entrò portando con se odore di pioggia, tamponandosi le nocche con uno straccio.

“Maledetto affare,” mugugnò, “Bobby, la tua chiave dinamometrica mi ha morso. E mi sono bagnato.”

“Oh, no,” si lamentò Sam, “Dean si è bagnato! È fatto di zucchero, si scioglierà…” Dean gli lanciò lo straccio.

“Va’ a lamentarti con qualcuno a cui importa,” disse Bobby, “Sono sicuro che non è la prima volta che vieni schiaffeggiato per aver cercato di stringerti le palle…”

“Uhm. Jimi esprime simpatia,” scoccò Dean, piegandosi per accarezzare il cane che gli stava dando dei colpetti sulla gamba con Porcellino Rumorino. “Ehi, hai trovato Rumorino!”

_Whungk whuuuuungk_

“Bravo ragazzo!”

_Whu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-whungk_

“In realtà, è stato Bobby a trovare Rumorino…” lo corresse Sam.

“Bravo ragazzo!” Dean si rivolse raggiante a Bobby e gli fece pat-pat sul cappello. Bobby grugnì e gli diede uno scapaccione. Per nulla turbato, Dean tirò fuori qualcosa dalla tasca posteriore. “Ehi Jimi, guarda cos’ho trovato!”

_Eeka eeka eeka_

Sam gli rivolse un sorrisone. “Polpo-coniglio!” rise, mentre Dean mostrava platealmente il giocattolino peloso coi tentacoli. “Hai trovato polpo-coniglio!” Dean sprimacciò Polpo-Coniglio e lo lanciò a Sam, che lo fece suonare ancora e glielo ripassò.

_Eeka eeka eeka ee-ee_

"Winchester passa a Winchester…"

“Yarmf!” uggiolò Jimi eccitato mentre ancora masticava Porcellino Rumorino - _whungk whungk_ – e cominciò a galoppare da un fratello all’altro e viceversa, seguendo attentamente Polpo-Coniglio.

"… Che ripassa ancora a Winchester…"

_Eeka eeka_

“Yarmf!” Jimi si lanciò contro una gamba di Sam costringendolo a piegarsi in ginocchio per non cadere.

"Winchester è placcato da Winchester!"

_whungk whungk_

“…Passa…”

_eeka ee-ee_

"Yarmf! Armf!"

“Oh no! Winchester la perde…” Dean fece una scivolata sul pavimento, battendo Jimi sul filo del rasoio. “Si riprende, e…”

Un grosso stivale si posò sul suo polso allungato.

“… e viene intercettato dall’Arbitro Singer,” ringhiò Bobby, strappando di mano il giocattolo a Dean, “Che confisca la palla, sbatte le teste dei giocatori una contro l’altra, mangia l‘allenatore, poi si sbatte le tre cheerleaders più grandi.” Tre paia di occhi profondamente delusi lo fissarono. “Ed è meglio che ci diate un taglio. La prossima cosa che farà ‘honk’, ‘oink’, ‘squeak’, o ‘figliodiunacagna’’, verrà usata come bersaglio finchè non sarà talmente piena di buchi che mi direte, ‘Ben fatto, Bobby, hai trovato il formaggio svizzero!’. Sono stato chiaro?”

"Sì, Bobby."

"Sì, Bobby."

"Arf."

“Visto che avete tante energie da sprecare, penso sia ora di mandarvi ad occuparvi di un lavoro con il giovanotto,” continuò. “Come stavo dicendo a Sam, prima che rischiassi di spaccarmi una caviglia e i timpani, è tempo che Jimi Junior impari a vivere sulla strada. Se deve diventare il cane di un Cacciatore, deve cominciare a vivere come tale. Ho avuto una chiamata da una vecchia conoscenza che sembra avere un problema che fa al caso vostro – secondo me si tratta di un poltergeist minore, ma voi due teste di legno e il voodoo child potrete deciderlo per conto vostro una volta che avrete controllato.” Fisso duramente i Winchester e Jimi. “Ora, io vado in cucina a cercare di preparare qualcosa da mangiare. Se voi idioti insistete a voler giocare a Fai Impazzire Bobby, andate a farlo fuori.”

“Non credo sia fattibile,” commentò Sam, guardando fuori dalla finestra, “Sta piovendo più forte.”

“Allora, se sentirò anche un solo verso strano, giocheremo ad un nuovo gioco chiamato Bobby Fa il Veterinario e Si Dà Al Debarking*.”

“Non puoi farlo!” boccheggiò Dean inorridito, mentre prendeva in braccio Jimi, “E’ inumano!”

“Dovrebbe essere considerato illegale,” aggiunse prontamente Sam, “Ed in un paio di stati, lo è…”

“Chi ha detto che l’avrei fatto al cane?” rispose Bobby senza voltarsi.

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

Era chiaro che avrebbe piovuto tutta la notte quando Dean sistemò Jimi sulla sua copertina in un angolo della stanza per dormire. Sam già dormiva e Dean diede al cucciolo una carezza della buonanotte prima di sistemarsi a sua volta a letto. La pioggia tamburellava sul tetto e contro le finestre era un suono tranquillo e soporifero, e presto si addormentò anche lui.

Quindici minuti dopo, nessuno dei due fratelli fece un solo movimento quando la prima scarica di tuoni risuonò sulla distanza.

Jimi si appiattò sulla sua coperta lamentandosi leggermente. Poi una luce terrificante lo abbaiò attraversando le tende, seguita dopo pochi secondi da un orribile suono rombante, questa volta più forte.

“Yipe!” uggiolò spaventato. Dean si rivoltò tra le coperte.

“Jimi?” il cucciolo si alzò dalla coperta e si avvicinò al letto di Dean a passo lento, con la coda tra le gambe. Dean si abbassò e gli arruffò le orecchie. “Che succede, bello?”

Un nuovo lampo, poi il rombo di un tuono. Jimi sobbalzò, poi saltò sul letto di Dean mugolando.

“Aw, non dirmi che hai paura dei tuoni?” disse Dean accarezzando il cucciolo che tentava di nascondersi contro di lui guardandolo con gli occhini spalancati dal terrore. “E’ meglio non farlo sapere a Bobby, non te la farebbe passare…”

Un altro fulmine, un altro tuono…

“YAIPE!” piagnucolò Jimi infilandosi sotto le coperte come un missile peloso. Dean si lasciò sfuggire un verso sorpreso.

“Ehi! Ehi, attento con la mercanzia, lì in basso…”

“Dean?” Sam si stiracchiò assonnato nel suo letto. “Era Jimi? Sta bene?”

“Sta bene, Sam,” rispose Dean, “Ha solo paura dello spettacolo pirotecnico.” I grossi occhioni ansiosi riemersero dalle coperte. “Va tutto bene, Jimi,” consolò il cucciolo sentendo il suo piccolo corpo peloso tremare contro il proprio, “E’ solo una tempesta.”

“E’ nel tuo letto?” chiese Sam.

“Non è la prima volta che mi ritrovo con una bestiolina pelosa che mi scivola nel letto e si nasconde sotto le mie coperte perché ha paura dei tuoni,” disse Dean. “E lui si sta calmando molto prima di quanto non facessi tu.”

“E’ nel _tuo_ letto?” Sam emise un verso incredulo. “Coso, non so dire se sia carino o disperato. Dean Winchester, il Dio Vivente del Sesso, ridotto a passare la notte con un cane. Ah, sic transit gloria mundi.”

“E poi accusi me di avere la mente fissata su una cosa sola,” sbuffò Dean indignato.

“Insomma, quando ho detto quella cosa sulle fanfic Dean/dog, stavo davvero scherzando. Non credevo l’avresti presa sul serio.”

"Sam…"

“Ed alla fin fine, pensavo sarebbe stata una Dean/Rumsfeld…”

“Davvero carino, detto dal tipo la cui più recente esperienza sessuale consiste nell’essersi fatto una sega immaginando una bibliotecaria morta di ottant’anni – e giurerei d’averti sentito gemere il suo nome mentre dormivi la notte scorsa… Eulalia, oh Eulalia!” cinguettò Dean in falsetto, “Oh, classifica i mie decimali e coniuga i miei verbi, Eulalia!”

“Coglione. Se sento qualche rumore sospetto da parte vostra, prendo il secchio d’acqua fredda…”

“La la la la la, puttana, non ti ascoltiamo, vero, Jimi?” il cucciolo si arricciò contro il petto di Dean e sospirò soddisfatto. Dean sorrise e chiuse gli occhi. “Meglio di una borsa dell’acqua calda.”

Ridiscese il silenzio. Finchè…

Un bagliore di lampi seguiti dal rombare dei tuoni fece tremare le finestre quando la tempesta si avvicinò ulteriormente.

Sam non credeva di poter essere sicuro di cosa accadde dopo – dopo tutto, era mezzo addormentato. Ci fu un guaito terrorizzato di Jimi, prima, poi un “CAAAZZOOOO…” altrettanto spaventato da parte di Dean, poi suo fratello schizzò a tutta velocità fuori dalla porta della camera e… no, Sam non poteva credere ai suoi occhi. Quella parte doveva averla sognata…

Allungò la testa oltre la porta, dove i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Bobby. Il vecchio Cacciatore aveva un’espressione decisamente confusa.

“Correggimi se sbaglio, Sam,” cominciò con nonchalance, “Perché sto diventando vecchio, e non mi sorprenderei se i miei occhi mi facessero scherzi, ma… ho appena visto Dean che correva verso il bagno con le mutande in fiamme?”

“Non ne sono sicuro,” rispose cauto Sam, “Pensavo di star sognando. Magari la nostra è un’allucinazione. C’era un sacco di formaggio nella pasta che abbiamo mangiato per cena, e il formaggio prima di andare a dormire fa di questi scherzi. O uno di noi è prigioniero di un Djinn.”

“No, non è quello – vedere tuo fratello esibirsi nel Volo Dei Boxer In Fiamme non rientra nella mia fantasia di vita ideale, e se rientra nella tua, non voglio saperlo.” Rivolsero di nuovo l’attenzione al bagno. Si udivano in sottofondo lo scrosciare della doccia ed un flusso costante di bestemmie.

“O forse abbiano davvero visto Dean correre lungo il corridoio con le mutande in fiamme,” concluse Sam.

“Uhm,” ponderò Bobby, “Beh, sicuramente on è qualcosa che vedi tutti i giorni.” Un leggero mugolio fece voltare entrambi. Jimi se ne stava seduto tra le lenzuola bagnate e bruciacchiate che ancora fumavano leggermente, con un’espressione di vergogna. Sam si precipitò da lui e lo prese in braccio, coccolandolo e consolandolo.

“Povero piccino,” mormorò, “Credo sia davvero molto, _molto_ spaventato dai tuoni.”

 

 

 

  
* <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devocalization> o Debarking. In pratica, per rendere meno ‘rumorosi’ i migliori amici dell’uomo, _il migliore amico dei cani_ fa rimuovere del tessuto dalle corde vocali dell’animale per ridurre permanentemente il volume dei loro latrati. Per fortuna, la procedura è dichiarata illegale nella Convenzione Europea Per La Protezione Degli Animali Domestici, nonché in alcuni stati degli Usa.

 


	3. Capitolo 2

“Jimi, cosa c’è che non va?” chiese con ansia Sam, quando il cucciolo ricominciò a lamentarsi. “Dean, credo sia meglio che accosti…”

“Cosa? _Di nuovo_?” Dean era esasperato. “Ma ci siamo fermati appena 15 minuti fa!”

“Almeno mezz’ora,” lo corresse Sam. Dean guardò Jimi. Aveva proprio l’aria infelice. Con una smorfia, mise la freccia ed accostò.

“Dovrà imparare a fare meglio di così,” disse a Sam, mentre Jimi annusava la sterpaglia sul ciglio della strada e trovava il punto perfetto per fare i suoi bisogni (fortunatamente senza appiccare fuoco a nulla).

“Beh, ricorda che anche Jimi Padre aveva la vescica piccola all’inizio,” commiserò Sam, “Quindi, imparerà a tenersela più a lungo.”

“E’ peggio di te quand’eri un poppante,” piagnucolò Dean. Erano riusciti a partire due giorni dopo Lo Sfortunato Incidente Dell’Incendio Dei Boxer – Dean era infine emerso dal bagno con indosso un asciugamani e i brandelli maltrattati della sua dignità, ed aveva annunciato “Di questo non si parlerà mai più.” – e i pit-stop tattici cominciavano a dargli ai nervi.

Sarebbe dovuto essere un breve viaggio verso un lavoro facile, per gli standard dei Winchester: un paio d’ore per arrivare a Fergus Fall e controllare la teoria di Bobby sul poltergeist di basso profilo, ma divenne immediatamente chiaro che Jimi Junior aveva ancora tanto da imparare se doveva diventare un cane da Caccia. Per cominciare, avrebbe dovuto imparare ad essere un viaggiatore allegro. Un viaggiatore allegro che rendeva viaggiatori allegri anche i suoi umani allo stesso tempo. E a stringere le gambe.

All’inizio, aveva abbaiato eccitato quando era stato chiamato per entrare nell’Impala, si era affrettato sulle sue zampette corte per salire sul sedile posteriore. Poi, aveva abbaiato indignato perché era stato relegato nel sedile posteriore quando i suoi umani viaggiavano su quelli anteriori. Poi si era lamentato quando gli era stato zittito. Ma si era ripreso, ad aveva cominciato a saltellare da una parte all’altra dell’auto. Successivamente, aveva ululato senza pietà insieme alla musica quando Dean aveva messo su una cassetta dei Led Zeppellin. Alla fine, si era accoccolato per un sonnellino.

“E’ divertente," osservò Sam, “Ti comportavi quasi esattamente allo stesso modo quando quella strega in Colorado ti ha trasformato in un mezzo cane.”*

“Oh, già, divertente. Oh, ho i neuroni doloranti.” Dal tono di Dean era evidente che non era per niente divertito dal talento al karaoke di Jimi. “Mi chiedo cosa stia inseguendo in sogno,” si chiese guardando Jimi che si muoveva a scatti emettendo versetti felici nel sonno, “Conigli? Demoni? Paperini Squacquerini?”

“Almeno non canta peggio di te.”

“Sta zitta, puttana.”

“In effetti,” continuò Sam, “L’unica cosa che non ha ancora fatto e invece tu sì, è…”

Mentre parlava, Dean boccheggiò e cominciò a tossire. Sam lo guardò confuso, poi annusò l’aria e capì. E sorrise da un orecchio all’altro.

“Beh, le tue emissioni non avevano quest’odore…”

“Gah!” ansimò Dean con la gola praticamente chiusa, “Gaaah! Ma con tutto quello che poteva ereditare da Jimi Padre, doveva essere proprio questo?”

“Alle donne piacerà,” opinò Sam, sorridendo al malessere del fratello. “E farà una buona impressione, sai – solo un uomo davvero sicuro della sua virilità guiderebbe un’auto sportiva che profuma di scorregge di cerbero alla lavanda. Chi lo sa, potrebbe persino calmarti, far in modo che la tua guida sia meno terrificante.”

Dean emise un verso, come se avesse della cartavetra in gola. “Oh Dio, sto morendo. Apri il finestrino, Samantha.”

“Cosa? E lasciar uscire questo profumo distensivo?” chiese Sam sorpreso mentre si allungava sul sedile sospirando soddisfatto. “E’ aromaterapia gratis, Dean. C’è gente che paga per essere lavande rizzato, e per noi è gratis! Ah, ne sento già i benefici.”

“Sei a tanto così dal viaggiare nel bagagliaio,” ringhiò Dean. “Con il cane. Così può fumigare entrambi. Solo perché porti i capelli come un hippie non vuol dire che devi puzzare come loro!”

“Non ti sento, sono occupato a rilassarmi,” sorrise Sam, “Ommmmm…”

Dean continuò a sostenere la tesi sulla Malvagità Della Lavanda finchè Jimi non si svegliò di nuovo, lamentandosi e grattando il sedile. Sam lo interpretò, correttamente, come una richiesta di sosta.

Venti minuti dopo, volle un altro break.

Poi un altro.

E un altro.

Dopo di che, durò almeno mezz’ora.

Dean ne aveva abbastanza. “Ok, signore,” chiamò Sam, che era accanto a Jimi, “Presumendo di voler arrivare prima della prossima settimana, è tempo di filare.”

Sam esitò. “Non credo abbia finito,” suggerì, “Annusa ancora in giro.”

“Ha pisciato, ha finito,” decise Dean, “In macchina, tutti e due.” Un Jimi un po’ fuori fase seguì Sam verso l’Impala.

Jimi non si unì al coro dei Metallica. Se ne stava seduto quietamente al suo posto. Troppo tranquillamente.

“Stai bene, bello?” chiese Dean guardando nello specchietto retrovisore. “Sam, sta bene?”

“Credo di sì,” rispose il fratello girandosi per controllare il cucciolo. “Aspetta… oh, ma che cosa carina…”

“Cosa?”

“Credo abbia il singhiozzo.”

Sam non aveva ancora finito di pronunciare quelle parole che Dean spalancò gli occhi inorridito e premette con forza il piede sul freno.

“Dean, ma che …?” cominciò Sam. Dean si precipitò fuori dall’auto immediatamente.

“Portalo fuori! Portalo fuori!” urlò disperato, spalancando la portiera per prendere Jimi. “Non è singhiozzò, è…”

_Bloooooooooooorrk_

“Oh,” mormorò Sam. “Uhm, è… interessante…”

“Sì, Sam,” gli disse Dean in tono affranto, “E’ affascinante. È tremendamente avvincente. Magari vorresti fare un paio di foto? Per accompagnare il tuo prossimo articolo per _La Zootecnia Delle Creature Infernali_? O magari manda un messaggio a Bobbyy, e raccontagli che il vomito dei cerberi è… è…” non riuscì a terminare mentre contemplava le conseguenze del mal d’auto di Jimi: Jimi, il sedile, la sua camicia e i suoi pantaloni erano copiosamente ricoperte di quello che poteva essere descritto solo come … roba di color arcobaleno. “Non rimanere fermo lì, Francis, portaci qualcosa per ripulirci!”

“Oh, già, scusa,” mormorò Sam uscendo dall’auto e dirigendosi verso il cofano. Dean sospirò e accarezzò Jimi sulla testa.

“Ti senti meglio ora?” chiese ai suoi occhioni affranti, mentre Sam tentava di ripulirli con un vecchio asciugamani senza effettivamente toccarli.

“Non credo di star facendo granchè, tranne spargere di più questa roba,” disse, tamponando cautamente la camicia di Dean. “Dio, questo sfida qualunque legge della fisica – tutto questo vomito non dovrebbe poterci stare in un cucciolo della sua taglia!”

“Grande. È un cane TARDIS**- la sua riserva di vomito all’interno del suo corpo è più grande del suo corpo all’esterno. Un’altra caratteristica, fra l’atro, che divide con il te poppante. Dobbiamo solo trovare un posto dove stare, e ripulirci,” sospirò Dean, rassicurando il cucciolo tra le sue braccia. “Ma è meglio assicurarci che Jimi non si senta di nuovo male. Si sentirà meglio se viaggerà per un po’ sul sedile anteriore.” Sorridendo, spinse il cucciolo ancora coperto di vomito in braccio a suo fratello. “Può sedersi in braccio a te.”

“Oh, disgustoso!” esclamò Sam, mentre Jimi s’illuminava tutto e cominciava a scodinzolare, spargendo ancora di più quella schifezza su tutta la sua camicia.

Dean rise. “Ecco, ora sei perfetto. Ora non solo hai i capelli di un hippe e l’odore di un hippie, ora sei anche vestito come un hippie.”

“Coglione.”

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

Dopo parecchi stop per il bagno, due per vomitare ed uno per delavanderizzare l’auto, arrivarono finalmente nei subborghi di Fergus Falls, molto più tardi di quanto aveva previsto Dean. Trovarono un motel di quelli soliti, e presero una stanza. (“Attacco di Bambini Dell’Asilo,” aveva spiegato Dean all’impiegato confuso che aveva fissato confuso i loro abiti macchiati di colore, “Sono spietati con i loro colori. Non chiedere. Non sono pronto per parlarne. È stata molto dura. Non posso ancora affrontare la cosa.”). Jimi si sistemò sulla sua coperta, esausto per il viaggio, mentre Sam s’infilava nella doccia e Dean ripuliva il sedile posteriore della sua bambina.

“Hai finito, Samantha?” disse Dean mentre Sam riemergeva dal bagno strofinandosi i capelli con un asciugamano.

“Mi è finita tra i _capelli_ ,” si lamentò Sam, “Li ho lavati quattro volte, ma non credo di aver tolto tutto, come diavolo ha fatto a finirmi nei capelli?”

“Non pensarci,” lo commiserò Dean, “La gente penserà semplicemente che ti sei fatto riaggiustare i colpi di luce. O che hai fatto un pompino ad un unicorno.” Lanciò le chiavi a Sam. “Ora, fa’ la brava mogliettina e procurami la cena mentre mi do una ripulita.” Sam scoccò al fratello una velenosa Espressione Stronza #1™ (Dean, Non _Posso Credere_ Tu Abbia Appena Fatto/Detto/Mangiato/Picchiato/Sparato/Fatto Sesso Con Quella Cosa!”), ed uscì.

Sam tornò prima di quanto avesse previsto dato che aveva trovato un take-away cinese ad appena un paio di isolati di distanza. Quando tornò, non c’erano tracce di suo fratello o di Jimi, ma sentiva uno sciacquio provenire dal bagno.

Stava per chiamare suo fratello quando cominciò il canto, stonato ma allegro.

_Porcellino Rumorino, sei proprio tu,_

_Che rendi il bagnetto allegro sempre più,_

_Porcellino Rumorino, ti sono terribilmente affezionato,_

Il tutto fu accompagnato da un _whungk-whungk_ attutito dall’acqua, ma perfettamente udibile.

_Porcellino Rumorino, mi rendi giocondo_

_Tu rumoreggi, quando ti mordo,_

_Porcellino Rumorino, tu sei il mio migliore amico, è vero…_

Sam mise giù la cena, e si morse un labbro per evitare di scoppiare a ridere.

_Ogni giorno, quando nella tinozza m’infilo in fondo …_

Schiarendosi la gola e lottando con se stesso per nascondere il sorriso, bussò alla porta.

“Uhm, Dean? Che stai facendo?”

“Sto solo ripulendo Jimi dopo il Suo Incredibile Vomito In Technicolor,” la risposta arrivò accompagnata dallo sciacquio dell’acqua.

“Tutto bene, allora?” continuò Sam.

“Tutto benissimissimo, una fragola proprio,” replicò Dean. Sam esitò.

“Uhm… se apro la porta, non mi ritroverò davanti qualcosa che mi costringerà ad andare in terapia per i prossimi dodici mesi, vero?”

“Non sto facendo nulla che non ho già fatto con te, Sammy,” fu la risposta. “Crescere un cucciolo di cerbero si sta rivelando essere parecchio simile al crescere un cucciolo di sasquatch. Chi lo immaginava…”

Sam aprì la porta, troppo curioso per poter resistere.

_“Ho trovato un piccolo amico che è carino e… blu… e tondo ...”_

Dean era seduto nella vasca da bagno con Jimi tra le ginocchia. Il cucciolo mordicchiava con forza il maialino blu che, apparentemente, lo distraeva dal fatto di essere lavato con il suo rumoreggiare. Sam fissò sospettoso Dean.

“Dean, non lo stai lavando con il mio shampoo, vero?”

“No, Sam,” gli rispose con enfasi, “Assolutamente no.”

“Perché lo shampoo non è adatto ai cuccioli,” commentò Sam, “La loro pelle sensibile ha bisogno di prodotti neutri privi di sapone, e…”

“Ne sono consapevole, Sam. Oltre a ciò, dopo quella volta che ho lavato Jimi Padre, hai reso perfettamente chiaro che non avrei mai più dovuto usare il tuo shampoo per lavare un cane – o qualunque altra cosa. Ed ho rispettato il tuo desiderio.”

“Uhm, ok, allora,” rispose Sam, ancora piuttosto perplesso alla vista di suo fratello che se ne stava seduto tranquillamente e in mutande in una vasca da bagno, che lo guardava con serietà. “Comunque, ho portato la cena.”

“Arriviamo subito,” gli rispose Dean alzandosi. “Lanciami un asciugamani, vuoi? Oh, e se cerchi di farmi una foto in questo stato, questa volta mi occuperò personalmente di strapparti un braccio e di infilartelo su per il culo, siamo intesi?”

“Certo, certo,” mormorò Sam roteando gli occhi e chiudendo la porta.

Dean sollevò Jimi e cominciò ad asciugarlo con l’asciugamani. “E’ stato più facile di quel che mi aspettassi,” disse al cucciolo che stava ancora mordicchiando entusiasta il suo giocattolo, “Ma ti avverto, è meglio assicurasi di non essere qui quando Sam si accorgerà quanto del suo Gel doccia per signorine abbiamo usato.”

 

 

** <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/TARDIS>


	4. Capitolo 2

“Jimi, cosa c’è che non va?” chiese con ansia Sam, quando il cucciolo ricominciò a lamentarsi. “Dean, credo sia meglio che accosti…”

“Cosa? _Di nuovo_?” Dean era esasperato. “Ma ci siamo fermati appena 15 minuti fa!”

“Almeno mezz’ora,” lo corresse Sam. Dean guardò Jimi. Aveva proprio l’aria infelice. Con una smorfia, mise la freccia ed accostò.

“Dovrà imparare a fare meglio di così,” disse a Sam, mentre Jimi annusava la sterpaglia sul ciglio della strada e trovava il punto perfetto per fare i suoi bisogni (fortunatamente senza appiccare fuoco a nulla).

“Beh, ricorda che anche Jimi Padre aveva la vescica piccola all’inizio,” commiserò Sam, “Quindi, imparerà a tenersela più a lungo.”

“E’ peggio di te quand’eri un poppante,” piagnucolò Dean. Erano riusciti a partire due giorni dopo Lo Sfortunato Incidente Dell’Incendio Dei Boxer – Dean era infine emerso dal bagno con indosso un asciugamani e i brandelli maltrattati della sua dignità, ed aveva annunciato “Di questo non si parlerà mai più.” – e i pit-stop tattici cominciavano a dargli ai nervi.

Sarebbe dovuto essere un breve viaggio verso un lavoro facile, per gli standard dei Winchester: un paio d’ore per arrivare a Fergus Fall e controllare la teoria di Bobby sul poltergeist di basso profilo, ma divenne immediatamente chiaro che Jimi Junior aveva ancora tanto da imparare se doveva diventare un cane da Caccia. Per cominciare, avrebbe dovuto imparare ad essere un viaggiatore allegro. Un viaggiatore allegro che rendeva viaggiatori allegri anche i suoi umani allo stesso tempo. E a stringere le gambe.

All’inizio, aveva abbaiato eccitato quando era stato chiamato per entrare nell’Impala, si era affrettato sulle sue zampette corte per salire sul sedile posteriore. Poi, aveva abbaiato indignato perché era stato relegato nel sedile posteriore quando i suoi umani viaggiavano su quelli anteriori. Poi si era lamentato quando gli era stato zittito. Ma si era ripreso, ad aveva cominciato a saltellare da una parte all’altra dell’auto. Successivamente, aveva ululato senza pietà insieme alla musica quando Dean aveva messo su una cassetta dei Led Zeppellin. Alla fine, si era accoccolato per un sonnellino.

“E’ divertente," osservò Sam, “Ti comportavi quasi esattamente allo stesso modo quando quella strega in Colorado ti ha trasformato in un mezzo cane.”*

“Oh, già, divertente. Oh, ho i neuroni doloranti.” Dal tono di Dean era evidente che non era per niente divertito dal talento al karaoke di Jimi. “Mi chiedo cosa stia inseguendo in sogno,” si chiese guardando Jimi che si muoveva a scatti emettendo versetti felici nel sonno, “Conigli? Demoni? Paperini Squacquerini?”

“Almeno non canta peggio di te.”

“Sta zitta, puttana.”

“In effetti,” continuò Sam, “L’unica cosa che non ha ancora fatto e invece tu sì, è…”

Mentre parlava, Dean boccheggiò e cominciò a tossire. Sam lo guardò confuso, poi annusò l’aria e capì. E sorrise da un orecchio all’altro.

“Beh, le tue emissioni non avevano quest’odore…”

“Gah!” ansimò Dean con la gola praticamente chiusa, “Gaaah! Ma con tutto quello che poteva ereditare da Jimi Padre, doveva essere proprio questo?”

“Alle donne piacerà,” opinò Sam, sorridendo al malessere del fratello. “E farà una buona impressione, sai – solo un uomo davvero sicuro della sua virilità guiderebbe un’auto sportiva che profuma di scorregge di cerbero alla lavanda. Chi lo sa, potrebbe persino calmarti, far in modo che la tua guida sia meno terrificante.”

Dean emise un verso, come se avesse della cartavetra in gola. “Oh Dio, sto morendo. Apri il finestrino, Samantha.”

“Cosa? E lasciar uscire questo profumo distensivo?” chiese Sam sorpreso mentre si allungava sul sedile sospirando soddisfatto. “E’ aromaterapia gratis, Dean. C’è gente che paga per essere lavande rizzato, e per noi è gratis! Ah, ne sento già i benefici.”

“Sei a tanto così dal viaggiare nel bagagliaio,” ringhiò Dean. “Con il cane. Così può fumigare entrambi. Solo perché porti i capelli come un hippie non vuol dire che devi puzzare come loro!”

“Non ti sento, sono occupato a rilassarmi,” sorrise Sam, “Ommmmm…”

Dean continuò a sostenere la tesi sulla Malvagità Della Lavanda finchè Jimi non si svegliò di nuovo, lamentandosi e grattando il sedile. Sam lo interpretò, correttamente, come una richiesta di sosta.

Venti minuti dopo, volle un altro break.

Poi un altro.

E un altro.

Dopo di che, durò almeno mezz’ora.

Dean ne aveva abbastanza. “Ok, signore,” chiamò Sam, che era accanto a Jimi, “Presumendo di voler arrivare prima della prossima settimana, è tempo di filare.”

Sam esitò. “Non credo abbia finito,” suggerì, “Annusa ancora in giro.”

“Ha pisciato, ha finito,” decise Dean, “In macchina, tutti e due.” Un Jimi un po’ fuori fase seguì Sam verso l’Impala.

Jimi non si unì al coro dei Metallica. Se ne stava seduto quietamente al suo posto. Troppo tranquillamente.

“Stai bene, bello?” chiese Dean guardando nello specchietto retrovisore. “Sam, sta bene?”

“Credo di sì,” rispose il fratello girandosi per controllare il cucciolo. “Aspetta… oh, ma che cosa carina…”

“Cosa?”

“Credo abbia il singhiozzo.”

Sam non aveva ancora finito di pronunciare quelle parole che Dean spalancò gli occhi inorridito e premette con forza il piede sul freno.

“Dean, ma che …?” cominciò Sam. Dean si precipitò fuori dall’auto immediatamente.

“Portalo fuori! Portalo fuori!” urlò disperato, spalancando la portiera per prendere Jimi. “Non è singhiozzò, è…”

_Bloooooooooooorrk_

“Oh,” mormorò Sam. “Uhm, è… interessante…”

“Sì, Sam,” gli disse Dean in tono affranto, “E’ affascinante. È tremendamente avvincente. Magari vorresti fare un paio di foto? Per accompagnare il tuo prossimo articolo per _La Zootecnia Delle Creature Infernali_? O magari manda un messaggio a Bobbyy, e raccontagli che il vomito dei cerberi è… è…” non riuscì a terminare mentre contemplava le conseguenze del mal d’auto di Jimi: Jimi, il sedile, la sua camicia e i suoi pantaloni erano copiosamente ricoperte di quello che poteva essere descritto solo come … roba di color arcobaleno. “Non rimanere fermo lì, Francis, portaci qualcosa per ripulirci!”

“Oh, già, scusa,” mormorò Sam uscendo dall’auto e dirigendosi verso il cofano. Dean sospirò e accarezzò Jimi sulla testa.

“Ti senti meglio ora?” chiese ai suoi occhioni affranti, mentre Sam tentava di ripulirli con un vecchio asciugamani senza effettivamente toccarli.

“Non credo di star facendo granchè, tranne spargere di più questa roba,” disse, tamponando cautamente la camicia di Dean. “Dio, questo sfida qualunque legge della fisica – tutto questo vomito non dovrebbe poterci stare in un cucciolo della sua taglia!”

“Grande. È un cane TARDIS**- la sua riserva di vomito all’interno del suo corpo è più grande del suo corpo all’esterno. Un’altra caratteristica, fra l’atro, che divide con il te poppante. Dobbiamo solo trovare un posto dove stare, e ripulirci,” sospirò Dean, rassicurando il cucciolo tra le sue braccia. “Ma è meglio assicurarci che Jimi non si senta di nuovo male. Si sentirà meglio se viaggerà per un po’ sul sedile anteriore.” Sorridendo, spinse il cucciolo ancora coperto di vomito in braccio a suo fratello. “Può sedersi in braccio a te.”

“Oh, disgustoso!” esclamò Sam, mentre Jimi s’illuminava tutto e cominciava a scodinzolare, spargendo ancora di più quella schifezza su tutta la sua camicia.

Dean rise. “Ecco, ora sei perfetto. Ora non solo hai i capelli di un hippe e l’odore di un hippie, ora sei anche vestito come un hippie.”

“Coglione.”

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

Dopo parecchi stop per il bagno, due per vomitare ed uno per delavanderizzare l’auto, arrivarono finalmente nei subborghi di Fergus Falls, molto più tardi di quanto aveva previsto Dean. Trovarono un motel di quelli soliti, e presero una stanza. (“Attacco di Bambini Dell’Asilo,” aveva spiegato Dean all’impiegato confuso che aveva fissato confuso i loro abiti macchiati di colore, “Sono spietati con i loro colori. Non chiedere. Non sono pronto per parlarne. È stata molto dura. Non posso ancora affrontare la cosa.”). Jimi si sistemò sulla sua coperta, esausto per il viaggio, mentre Sam s’infilava nella doccia e Dean ripuliva il sedile posteriore della sua bambina.

“Hai finito, Samantha?” disse Dean mentre Sam riemergeva dal bagno strofinandosi i capelli con un asciugamano.

“Mi è finita tra i _capelli_ ,” si lamentò Sam, “Li ho lavati quattro volte, ma non credo di aver tolto tutto, come diavolo ha fatto a finirmi nei capelli?”

“Non pensarci,” lo commiserò Dean, “La gente penserà semplicemente che ti sei fatto riaggiustare i colpi di luce. O che hai fatto un pompino ad un unicorno.” Lanciò le chiavi a Sam. “Ora, fa’ la brava mogliettina e procurami la cena mentre mi do una ripulita.” Sam scoccò al fratello una velenosa Espressione Stronza #1™ (Dean, Non _Posso Credere_ Tu Abbia Appena Fatto/Detto/Mangiato/Picchiato/Sparato/Fatto Sesso Con Quella Cosa!”), ed uscì.

Sam tornò prima di quanto avesse previsto dato che aveva trovato un take-away cinese ad appena un paio di isolati di distanza. Quando tornò, non c’erano tracce di suo fratello o di Jimi, ma sentiva uno sciacquio provenire dal bagno.

Stava per chiamare suo fratello quando cominciò il canto, stonato ma allegro.

_Porcellino Rumorino, sei proprio tu,_

_Che rendi il bagnetto allegro sempre più,_

_Porcellino Rumorino, ti sono terribilmente affezionato,_

Il tutto fu accompagnato da un _whungk-whungk_ attutito dall’acqua, ma perfettamente udibile.

_Porcellino Rumorino, mi rendi giocondo_

_Tu rumoreggi, quando ti mordo,_

_Porcellino Rumorino, tu sei il mio migliore amico, è vero…_

Sam mise giù la cena, e si morse un labbro per evitare di scoppiare a ridere.

_Ogni giorno, quando nella tinozza m’infilo in fondo …_

Schiarendosi la gola e lottando con se stesso per nascondere il sorriso, bussò alla porta.

“Uhm, Dean? Che stai facendo?”

“Sto solo ripulendo Jimi dopo il Suo Incredibile Vomito In Technicolor,” la risposta arrivò accompagnata dallo sciacquio dell’acqua.

“Tutto bene, allora?” continuò Sam.

“Tutto benissimissimo, una fragola proprio,” replicò Dean. Sam esitò.

“Uhm… se apro la porta, non mi ritroverò davanti qualcosa che mi costringerà ad andare in terapia per i prossimi dodici mesi, vero?”

“Non sto facendo nulla che non ho già fatto con te, Sammy,” fu la risposta. “Crescere un cucciolo di cerbero si sta rivelando essere parecchio simile al crescere un cucciolo di sasquatch. Chi lo immaginava…”

Sam aprì la porta, troppo curioso per poter resistere.

_“Ho trovato un piccolo amico che è carino e… blu… e tondo ...”_

Dean era seduto nella vasca da bagno con Jimi tra le ginocchia. Il cucciolo mordicchiava con forza il maialino blu che, apparentemente, lo distraeva dal fatto di essere lavato con il suo rumoreggiare. Sam fissò sospettoso Dean.

“Dean, non lo stai lavando con il mio shampoo, vero?”

“No, Sam,” gli rispose con enfasi, “Assolutamente no.”

“Perché lo shampoo non è adatto ai cuccioli,” commentò Sam, “La loro pelle sensibile ha bisogno di prodotti neutri privi di sapone, e…”

“Ne sono consapevole, Sam. Oltre a ciò, dopo quella volta che ho lavato Jimi Padre, hai reso perfettamente chiaro che non avrei mai più dovuto usare il tuo shampoo per lavare un cane – o qualunque altra cosa. Ed ho rispettato il tuo desiderio.”

“Uhm, ok, allora,” rispose Sam, ancora piuttosto perplesso alla vista di suo fratello che se ne stava seduto tranquillamente e in mutande in una vasca da bagno, che lo guardava con serietà. “Comunque, ho portato la cena.”

“Arriviamo subito,” gli rispose Dean alzandosi. “Lanciami un asciugamani, vuoi? Oh, e se cerchi di farmi una foto in questo stato, questa volta mi occuperò personalmente di strapparti un braccio e di infilartelo su per il culo, siamo intesi?”

“Certo, certo,” mormorò Sam roteando gli occhi e chiudendo la porta.

Dean sollevò Jimi e cominciò ad asciugarlo con l’asciugamani. “E’ stato più facile di quel che mi aspettassi,” disse al cucciolo che stava ancora mordicchiando entusiasta il suo giocattolo, “Ma ti avverto, è meglio assicurasi di non essere qui quando Sam si accorgerà quanto del suo Gel doccia per signorine abbiamo usato.”

 

*Come raccontato in “Sonofabitch” [http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=975818&i=1](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=975818&i=1)

** <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/TARDIS>


	5. capitolo 4

“Facevi così anche dopo la mezza trasformazione in cane in Colorado,” commentò Sam occhieggiando suo fratello maggiore, “Ma almeno allora avevi la scusa di essere un cane.”

Dean era seduto nel sedile passeggeri, il suo finestrino era leggermente abbassato e ci teneva incastrato il naso mentre annusava l’aria con una sorrisone felice. Jimi gli stava seduto in grembo, più o meno nella stessa posizione. “Sento odore di dolci fatti in casa, Sammy,” lo informò allegro, “Stiamo arrivando in una pasticceria!”

“Voi due, se cominciate a sbavare v’infilo nel bagagliaio,” aggiunse Sam rallentando per controllare i numeri civici. “Ah, eccoci.” Né Dean né Jimi si mossero, apparentemente ipnotizzati dall’odore di dolci nell’aria. “Dean? Terra a Dean, Terra a Dean, disconnettere il Crostata Detector ed attivare la modalità Cervello Al Piano Di Sopra, tutto pronto?”

“Guastafeste,” grugnì Dean assicurando il guinzaglio al collare di Jim ed aprendo la portiera.

Sam bussò alla porta della casa, e fu aperto da una gradevole signora di mezza età che indossava un grembiule. “La signora Stewart?” le chiese.

“Voi dovete essere i nipoti di Bobby,” sorrise, “Chiamatemi Masie, vi prego. Mi aveva avvertito che avrei sentito la macchina prima ancora di vedervi.” Guardò in basso. “E lui chi è?”

“Questo è Jimi,” rispose Dean, mentre Jimi si voltava, rivolgendole i suoi grandi occhi nocciola debitamente settati a livelli estremi di tenerezza. “Sta imparando a, ehm, lavorare con noi.”

“Ma è adorabile!” tubò Maisie, piegandosi per accarezzare il cucciolo. “Entrate ragazzi.”

“Dunque Maisie,” comincio Sam, mentre Jimi annusava e ringhiava sospettoso ad un vaso dall’aria particolarmente pericolosa, “Bobby ci ha detto che c’è un problema in casa tua. Puoi dirci di cosa si tratta?”

La donna sospirò tristemente. “Probabilmente è più semplice che ve lo mostri.” La seguirono in cucina dove fece il caffè, e, con espressione abbattuta, gli metteva davanti un piatto pieno di piccoli dolci alla ciliegia. Sam si sedette guardando Maisie in attesa.

“Allora, Maisie,” la incoraggiò Sam. Lei spinse il piatto di dolci verso di loro. Sam ne prese educatamente uno e lo morse, mentre Dean se ne infilò in bocca uno con versi inarticolati di piacere.

“Deliziosa,” commentò garbatamente Sam, chiedendosi tra sé come fossero ridotte le arterie di Dean mentre il fratello masticava il suo secondo dolcetto. Si accorse che Maisie lo stava guardando. “Ehm, sì, aveva un sapore… delizioso,” ripetè, non era sicuro che la donna si aspettasse. “uhm… forse ci può dire di più riguardo il suo problema…”

“Questo è il problema!” sbottò la signora indicando il piatto. Sam lo fissò, chiedendosi se si era perso un passaggio.

“Ehm,” le rispose con il cervello a mille. Non aveva mai sentito parlare di poltergeist che si abbandonavano ad atti di pasticceria selvaggia al calare delle tenebre, ma con il lavoro che facevano, tutto era possibile. “Potrebbe essere un po’ più… specifica?”

Maisie gli rivolse uno sguardo dubbioso, aveva l’espressione di una maestra di un istituto per bambini dotati che ha appena scoperto che l’ultimo _idiota sapiente_ le era stato mandato, mancava del tutto della parte ‘ _sapiente_ ’. Si girò rivolgendo uno sorriso disperato a Dean, il fratello maggiore che lo aveva sempre salvato da ogni sorta di pericoli umani e sovrannaturali. _Aiuto aiuto aiuto fratellino in difficoltà!_ Lanciò l’s.o.s. a Dean, ma il fratello continuò a masticare lentamente, guardando con attenzione il suo pasticcino.

“Uhm…” emise mentre cercava di non morire d’imbarazzo sotto lo sguardo deluso di Maisie – aveva passato gli anni dell’educazione scolastica a vedersi rivolti sguardi beati d’approvazione, dannazione! – quando Dean, finalmente, venne in suo soccorso.

“Questa…” disse lentamente, “Non è davvero una tartina, vero?”

Maisie sospirò di sollievo e sorrise a Dean ( _Oh, grandioso,_ pensò Sam, _il suo studente più brillante che recita il P greco fino al centomillesimo decimale, il cocchino della maestra…_ ) mentre il ragazzo continuava, “Questa è… doveva essere… una sfoglia ripiena, non è vero?”

Maisie sorrise raggiante a Dean ( _… e ora le ha detto che giorno della settimana sarà il 15 Febbraio del 2318. Leccaculo…_ ) “Se c’è una cosa che so fare bene, sono i pasticcini a pasta lievitata,” spiegò, “Ho vinto dei premi alla Fiera del Minnesota, ogni anno per gli ultimi, oh, almeno dodici anni o giù di lì. E ora questo…” fissò abbattuta il piatto. “Se non riesco a far più bene i miei pasticcini, vuol dire che sta succedendo qualcosa di molto, molto strano,” attestò con fermezza. “E’ come… come tanti anni fa, quando Bobby è venuto ad occuparsi del Vecchio Phillips – c’è qualcosa che _non va_.”

“Ok, dunque, quando ha notato che i suoi pasticcini non si comportavano come dovevano?” chiese serio Dean, accigliandosi mentre guardava quei come-si-chiamavano e ne saggiava un pezzo con le dita, prima di morderlo pensosamente. Sam gli scoccò un’occhiata disperata – _Non puoi prendere seriamente questa faccenda…_

“Due settimane fa, quando ne ho fatto un po’ per un incontro delle Fiche…”

Dean si strozzò con il boccone, e Sam gli battè sulla schiena finchè il piccolo pezzo di dolce ribelle non gli si disincastrò dalla glottide. I Winchester guardarono Maisie a bocca aperta.

“Ehm, c’è una strana acustica qui dentro,” sottolineò Sam, cercando di ricomporsi, “Mi è sembrato di sentirle dire, ehm, tipo, ehm…”

Maisie sembrò realizzare quel che aveva detto, e si mise una mano sulla bocca. “Oh, mi spiace ragazzi,” si scusò, “Avrei dovuto spiegarvelo. La Fergus Fall Impresa di Culinaria e Capacità Autonome. La F-I-C-C-A. Quindi, per assonanza, ci chiamano tra noi le, beh…”

“Fiche?” la soccorse Dean.

“Sì,” sorrise Maisie. “E’ uno scherzo. Siamo un gruppo di signore che s’incontrano a intervali regolari per confrontare appunti e ricette, e altre capacità – molte di noi hanno migliorato le loro ricette per le Fiere proprio grazie alle critiche durante i nostri incontri. È un’eccellente scusa per stare insieme e chiacchierare, farsi un cicchetto, e lamentarsi dei nostri mariti, o del fatto che sembrano essere spariti tutti gli uomini decenti di età appropriata. Alcuni membri si lamentano di entrambe le cose.” La sua espressione era decisamente maliziosa. “Non ci siamo accorte di quel che sarebbe stato l’acronimo finchè non l’abbiamo scritto – abbiamo riso così tanto! Abbiamo deciso di tenerlo, ed ora lo usiamo il più possibile per far uscire di testa i nostri mariti, i figli, e soprattutto i nipotini. Dovreste vederli sobbalzare quando la nonna dice ‘Incontrerò le altre Fiche stasera’. Quasi gli cascano gli occhietti.” Si rivolse nuovamente a Sam. “Francamente, non pensavo che qualcuno imparentato con Bobby potesse essere tanto sensibile a qualche parolaccia. Quella vecchia volpe può bestemmiare per ore senza paura di ripetersi.”

“Cavolo se è vero…” mormorò Sam.

“Dunque, ne ha fatti un po’ per le altre Fiche,” disse Dean, che apparentemente gradiva la possibilità di poter usare quella parola durante una conversazione normale, “E non è andata bene. Cosa è successo esattamente?”

Sam ascoltò con crescente sconcerto Maisie e Dean che parlavano delle possibili cause per il fallimento di ricette tanto collaudate, Dean sembrava star impersonando un vero agente dell’FBI. “E’ cambiato qualcosa? Il burro era abbastanza caldo? Stessa marca di farina? Ha avuto qualche problema con il riscaldamento centrale? Si procura da sola il lardo? Che mi dice del matterello, lo ha cambiato? Ha lavato il suo tavolo da cucina con qualcosa?” Maisie rispose negativamente ad ognuna delle domande. “Sta succedendo qualcosa di strano,” ripeté la donna. “Qualcosa sta… interferendo con la mia pasticceria.”

Improvvisamente, si udì un ringhio provenire da sotto il tavolo. I due fratelli diedero un’occhiata: Jimi si era accasciato ai piedi di Dean e si era addormentato appena entrati in cucina. Ma ora era sveglio, e fissava sospettoso al pezzo di crosta sputato da Dean. Ringhiò di nuovo, poi abbaiò contro quel pezzetto solitario.

“Ok, questo è strano,” concesse Sam. Jimi aveva dato prova d’essere l’unico essere vivente a poter convincere Dean a dividere una crostata – il cucciolo divideva con suo fratello maggiore una predilezione per i dolci, e Dean non era mai stato in grado di dire no agli occhi cucciolosi di Sam, figuriamoci agli occhi cucciolosi di un cucciolo vero – ma in quel momento, il suddetto cucciolo, non solo stava rifiutando un pezzo di dolce, ma si comportava come se fosse pericoloso.

“Forse dovremmo dare un’occhiata alla sua cucina, ed al resto della casa,” disse Dean a Maisie, chiaramente stava pensando esattamente la stessa cosa di Sam. “Se c’è qualcosa, potrebbe essere più sicuro se lei non fosse qui con noi, in caso dovessimo provocarlo.” Si guardò in giro. “Sarebbe meglio andasse fuori, a scanso di equivoci.”

“Posso aspettare sul portico, suppongo,” disse, “Mi porterò dietro il mio lavoro a maglia.”

“La chiameremo non appena finito,” la rassicurò Sam. “Se sente rumori strani, non venga a cercarci, ok?”

Maisie li asciò soli. I due cominciarono dalla cucina, poi si spostarono nel resto della casa, cercando qualunque cosa potesse dargli informazioni sul quel che stava avvenendo. Dean incoraggiò Jimi a dare un’annusata in giro.

Sam rimase della sua convinzione che non ci fosse nessun problema paranormale. “Insomma, dolci?” chiese incredulo a Dean, “Ha avuto un problema con la ricetta di un dolce, e ha chiamato Bobby per un aiuto? E lui ci ha mandati qui? Forse gli sta venendo l’Alzheimer. Ti giuro che lo ammazzo. Non sarebbe stato meglio chiamare Martha Stewart?”

“La pasticceria è un affare serio, Sam,” gli rispose Dean, “Se ci fosse anche solo la remota possibilità che qualcosa sta stronzeggiando con i dolci, allora combatterò con le unghie e con i denti per difendere i pasticcini di tutto il mondo da malevoli attacchi paranormali. Lo dobbiamo all’umanità, Sam…”

Si interruppe di colpo quando Jimi si fermò davanti ad una credenza posta sotto le scale, con la pelliccia ritta, e cominciò a ringhiare in tono basso e minaccioso. Un bagliore rossiccio gli passò negli occhi nocciola.

I Winchester tirarono fuori le pistole e, silenziosamente, presero posizione ai lati della credenza. Spostando Jimi, Dean si allungò cautamente verso la maniglia e spalancò lo sportello…

All’interno della credenza se ne stava seduto il gatto più grosso, brutto e annoiato che avessero mai visto. Li guardò sdegnosamente, poi sbadigliò.

Jimi lo guardò, guaì pietosamente e scappò infilandosi tra le gambe di Dean e verso la cucina, strappandogli il collare dalle mani.

“Jimi!” urlò Dean mentre si precipitavano dietro al cucciolo, che intanto si dirigeva verso la porta sul retro a tutta velocità. “Jimi, fermo! Ti farai male…”

Il cucciolo terrorizzato si diresse verso la porta e … continuò a correre…

I Winchester si fermarono in cucina, perplessi.

“Oh,” disse Sam, mentre Dean controllava la porta.

“Non ci sono, uhm, porticine per il gatto, qui dentro,” notò passando la mano sul solido legno.

“Bobby non ha mai menzionato una cosa del genere,” sottolineò Sam.

“Forse è un’altra cosa che ha ereditato da suo padre, ma lo fa solo quando è terrorizzato,” teorizzò Dean.

“Ah,” disse Sam, “Come la cosa del piscio alieno.”

“Già, come la cosa del piscio alieno.”

“E l’essere spaventato dai tuoni.”

“Sì, sappiamo che ha paura dei tuoni.”

“E dare fuoco alle cose quando piscia durante una tempesta di tuoni…”

“Non costringermi ad ucciderti, Samantha,” mugugnò Dean, aprendo la porta. Jimi era arricciato su uno dei gradini e scoccò a Dean un’occhiata cucciolosa potentissima. “Stupidotto,” sospirò, sollevando il cucciolo. “Sei mezzo cerbero, come diavolo fai ad aver paura dei gatti?”

“Era un gatto estremamente brutto,” sottolineò Sam, “E ci sono teorie che dicono che i gatti sono praticamente demoni.”

Ritornarono dentro e terminarono la loro ricerca, che si rivelò infruttuosa. Sam informò Maisie della mancanza di immediati progressi.

“Avremo bisogno di indagare ancora un po’,” le disse, “Bobby pensa possa essere un poltergeist di bassa potenza, ma non vogliamo fare buchi nelle sue pareti se non ce n’è necessita.”

“Beh, non è una cosa pericolosa,” sospirò la donna, “Ma sarà deludente non poter portare nessun dolcetto per il prossimo incontro delle Fiche.” Le promisero che avrebbero indagato e la salutarono, e Maisie insistette nel dare a Dean un pacchetto di dolcetti troppo-bassi-per-essere-sfoglie-ripiene.

Una volta tornati all’Impala, Sam chiese “Da quanto sei un membro della Polizia Dolciaria? Se si procura da sola il lardo? Cambiare i mattarelli? Qualunque sia la malattia che ha chiaramente colpito Bobby, comincio a credere che sia contagiosa.”

“Mi piace pensare a me stesso come ad uno studente di crostate,” disse Dean con aria pensosa, “Un estimatore informato di crostate. Non è solo un dessert, Sammy, è uno stato mentale, è una filosofia, è un modo di vivere.”

Sam roteò gli occhi. “Già, beh, lo è anche bere la propria urina. Solo tu puoi parlare di mangiare crostate come di una sorta di osservanza religiosa…”

“Ti avverto, miscredente, gli dei della crostata non amano essere derisi!” lo ammonì Dean. “Verrai probabilmente schiacciato a morte da un camion pieno di cavoletti di Bruxelles durante la Settimana Santa Della Crostata, per quell’eresia.”

“Allora, che ne pensi?” chiese Sam.

“Beh, credo che il ripieno sia buono – sembra il problema sia con lo spessore della pasta, ed è per questo che ho chiesto di…”

“No!” scoccò Sam, “Dato che tu e Maisie siete convinti ci sia sotto qualcosa di sovrannaturale, hai qualche idea sul cosa possa essere a causare il problema?”

“Assolutamente nessuna,” ammise allegramente Dean, “Ma guarda al lato buono della cosa, possiamo fare ricerche! Tu puoi andare in biblioteca, fare la Danza Del Laptop, e io posso andare nelle panetterie e nelle tavole calde, e scoprire se ci sono altri problemi simili nell’area.”

Sam sospirò, ma si illuminò un po’ per la possibilità di poter scavare un po’ nella storia locale. “Ci sono degli edifici piuttosto vecchi nei dintorni, incluso quello di Maisie,” disse speranzoso, “Potrebbe venir fuori qualcosa.”

“Bravo ragazzo,” lo incoraggiò Dean, “Noi ti salveremo dagli artigli malvagi dell’insalata. Vero Jimi?”

“Rumph,” rispose il cucciolo dal sedile posteriore.

“Sembra più divertente del Puritanesimo, almeno,” mugugnò Sam. “Oh, ehi, possiamo fermarci? Devo comprare del gel doccia. Ho notato stamane che mi sta finendo.”


	6. Capitolo 5

Sam prese il suo laptop ed uscì dalla biblioteca. Era stato un esercizio interessante, anche se non molto produttivo. Fergus Falls aveva la sua dose di segreti, scheletri nell’armadio e scandali piccanti, se si sapeva come mettere insieme i pezzi d’informazione, ma niente che potesse suggerire basi per una spiegazione paranormale per pasticceria afflosciata. E lui non era ancora particolarmente convinto che ci fosse una spiegazione paranormale – la sua teoria corrente preferita era che Bobby aveva voluto levarseli dai piedi per un po’, e si era inventato qualcosa per mandarli via. 

Nell’atrio, si fermò per assicurarsi che la bibliotecaria non lo stesse guardando. Sapendosi non osservato, prese la sua penna rossa e corresse il latino sul poster che annunciava l’imminente Settimana Della Filosofia. Con la soddisfazione di aver reso un buon servizio pubblico, uscì per dirigersi verso il parcheggio dall’altra parte della strada.

Suo fratello era seduto su una panchina con Jimi al guinzaglio e parlava con una donna in tuta da corsa, ed aveva l’aspetto, per un occhio inesperto, di un uomo che sta portando a spasso il suo cucciolo. Ma Sam non era un osservatore inesperto; in tutti quegli anni, aveva avuto l’opportunità di studiare Dean nel suo habitat naturale, e sapeva riconoscere un rituale di accoppiamento con la stessa ardente competenza di un naturalista davanti al canto delle balene, ai gorilla che si battono il petto, o ai macachi che mostrano il culo più rosso.

Mentre aspettava il semaforo verde, fu colpito dall’immagine mentale di un naturalista da manuale acquattato tra i cespugli che bisbigliava in un microfono. _“Possiamo vedere ora il Winchester Dalle Gambe Corte nel suo elemento,”_ cominciò l’appassionata voce nella sua testa, _“Avendo identificato una partner potenziale, il maschio usa il suo compagno canino per attrarre il suo interesse…”_  la donna si abbassò per accarezzare Jimi, che se ne stava seduto irradiando megawatt di tenerezza e carineria. _“… una volta ottenuta la sua attenzione, comincia l’esposizione della sua virilità: la posa rilassata, il ciglio inarcato, il sorrisetto sicuro, le risposte vagamente allusive, ed, infine, quel che chiude i conti: sfodera Il Sorriso Assassino…”_ La ragazza giocò con la coda di cavallo mentre rideva con Dean, per poi prendere il cellulare. _“… avendo deciso che il maschio ha del potenziale per la copula, la femmina comincia il rituale del Dare Il Numero Di Telefono…”_

Sam attraversò la strada proprio mentre Dean salutava la sua probabile ultima conquista _(“… i due s’incontreranno di nuovo in serata. Con il favore delle tenebre, il maschio lascerà la tana, e cercherà la compagnia della femmina che lo aspetta, mentre il Winchester Dalla Cresta Lunga E L’espressione Truce intraprenderà ulteriori ricerche…”)_ , poi sorrise a suo fratello.

“E’ proprio come il suo papà,” informò Sam accarezzando Jimi sulla testa, “Una calamita per pollastre. Mentre orgasmavi in archivio, Jimi faceva la sua magia. Non che io abbia bisogno d’aiuto, ma ho beccato tre numeri di telefono dell’ultima ora…”

“Non siamo mai in casa per Mr. Spaccone, Dean,” grugnì Sam roteando gli occhi. Jimi uggiolò per salutarlo e gli saltò contro le ginocchia per ricevere ulteriori carezze.

“Oooh, qualcuno ha avuto una brutta giornata al centro estetico,” osservò Dean. “Dunque, ho ti sono venute le tue cose, o non sei arrivato a niente in biblioteca. Accarezza il cucciolo, ti farà sentire meglio.”

“Riguardo il Caso Dei Pasticcini Orribilmente Non Lievitati, sì,” confermò Sam grattando dietro le orecchie di Jimi e chiedendosi perché, l’attesa di avere compagnia femminile, rendeva sempre suo fratello così irritantemente di buon umore. Forse aveva qualcosa a che fare con il sangue che abbandonava il cervello per altri lidi… “Com’è andata la tua missione per le panetterie?”

“Dipende dal punto di vista,” disse Dean pensoso, “E’ stato un giorno estenuante, ma con la mia solita miticità, ho tirato fuori le palle e ho fatto quel che dovevo. Da un lato non ho identificato nessun posto che aveva problemi di cottura. Dall’altro,” e si diede un colpetto sulla pancia sorridendo soddisfatto, “Non avrò bisogno di fare benzina per un po’.”

“Quindi, niente che confermi un poltergeist, ma nemmeno altre teorie. Che facciamo ora?” chiese Sam.

“Abbiamo un’altra teoria,” gli disse Dean, “Sembra io abbia lavorato duramente qui fuori, mentre tu te ne stavi a smanettare tra gli scaffali. Maisie mi ha chiamato. È stata contattata delle sue amiche Fiche. Indovina cosa è successo anche a loro?”

“Le loro collaudatissime ricette hanno fatto cilecca?” buttò lì Sam.

“Bingo! Date un pasticcino moscio al ragazzo. Ho usato troppo la mia mano destra, mi verrà la sindrome del carpale…”

“Una qualunque forma di tendinite al tuo polso destro è dovuta certamente al troppo uso,” concordò Sam.

“Non siamo a casa per Mr. Santarellino, Sam. A Sabine è collassato uno strudel, la torta paradiso di Fiona sembrava più che altro un bersaglio per angeli, e qualcosa di terribile è capitato ai biscotti di Angela.”

“Cosa è successo ai biscotti?” chiese Sam incuriosito.

“Non ha voluto dirlo. Ha detto di essere troppo sconvolta per parlarne. Ma se pensi sia importante, puoi giocare al Compassionevole e Premuroso e chiederlo tu stesso – domani siamo stati invitati a conoscere le Fiche!” Dean gli rivolse il sorriso di chi chiaramente si anticipava l’ingestione di insalubri quantità di carboidrati lavorati e grassi saturi, e possibilmente l’opportunità di poter ripetere ad oltranza la parola Fiche, ad alta voce e in compagnia.

“Possiamo eliminare la teoria del poltergeist, allora,” ponderò Sam. “Dov’è l’incontro?”

“A casa di Sabine – quella dello strudel tragicamente collassato. Oh, e ho controllato – non ha un gatto, quindi Jimi dovrebbe essere, ehm, meno incline a fare casini con il tessuto del continuum spazio-temporale.”

Sam annuì. “Ok. Allora, Mr. Spaccone, suppongo non debba aspettarti stanotte, giusto?”

Dean sorrise. “Avrai Jimi che ti farà compagnia. Aspetta che si addormenti prima di smanettarti.”

“Ehi, avrò qualche ora di calma per poter lavorare alla traduzione per Bobby.”

Dean sospirò. “Ed io che credevo che avessi almeno chiacchierato con la bibliotecaria. Avrei dovuto far venire Jimi con te, Mr. Santarellino – hai bisogno del suo talento con le pupe molto più di me.”

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

Il giorno successivo, Sam si sorprese nel constatare quanto Dean gradisse la compagnia delle Signore Di Una Certa Età. Erano stati invitati ad un incontro conviviale, con bottiglie di qualcosa con le bollicine servite parecchio presto. Il gruppo di circa una dozzina dei membri del FFICCA chiocciava intorno a Jimi, che si stava esibendo nel ruolo dell’Adorabile Cucciolo Con I Grandi Occhi Nocciola talmente bene che praticamente non toccava terra, era sempre in braccio a qualcuno. _Sgualdrine,_ pensò Sam, _tutti e due…_

Dean si stava mettendo in mostra come una puttana sul marciapiede; Maisie aveva riportato alle altre della critica informata ricevuta, e molte FICHE gli presentarono i loro disastri culinari, persino Angela, chiaramente ancora distrutta dall’implosione dei suoi biscotti. Dean passò di piatto in piatto con espressione seria, assaggiava, testava, si accigliava, annusava ogni bocconcino, facendo domande che costrinsero Sam a chiedersi quante puntate del Martha Stewart Show avesse guardato suo fratello (chiaramente, non gli avevano fatto bene).

Le signore furono ancor più impressionate dall’abilità di Jimi di capire la differenza tra i prodotti contaminati (a cui veniva ringhiato) e quelli probabilmente-no (che si sbafava prontamente).

“Allora, cosa fa Robert Singer?” chiese un’alta matrona bruna che stava lavorando all’uncinetto un intricato motivo celtico, apparentemente senza aver bisogno di guardare. “Va ancora in soccorso di damigelle in pericolo?”

“Non credere che non sappiamo che il tuo ‘pericolo’ fosse auto inflitto, Mary,” disse Mary riemergendo dalla cucina con un’altra bottiglia, “Hai squarciato tu stessa il tuo pneumatico con la lima per le unghie, così che si offrisse di cambiartela!”

“Forse – ma ha funzionato!” annunciò maliziosamente la bruna, facendo scoppiare a ridere le altre donne. “Ma, seriamente, si è risposato? Che cosa orribile è successa a sua moglie. Così triste…”

“Ehm, no,” rispose Sam, improvvisamente conscio delle numerose paia d’orecchie puntate nella sua direzione. “Sta ancora, uhm, giocando la cavallina.”

“Alcune di voi signore, conoscono Bobby, dunque?” chiese Dean, e la sua espressione innocente indicò chiaramente a Sam che era pronto a memorizzare qualunque materiale potenzialmente ricattatorio.

“Non in senso biblico,” rimarcò una matrona dai capelli grigi di nome Emma, mentre ondeggiava il suo calice perché fosse riempito ancora.

“Non per mancanza di tentativi da parte di qualcuno, comunque…” commentò Angela dei Biscotti Sbriciolati, con un’espressione lasciva che Sam avrebbe trovato imbarazzante persino sul viso di suo fratello, figurarsi su quello di una donna abbastanza vecchia per essere sua madre, ma provocò ulteriori risate dalle altre.

“Un uomo di bella presenza, ricordo,” raccontò una signora che si era presentata come Inga, e le altre FICHE annuirono con convinzione, “Arrivò in città per aiutare per quel terribile affare con il vecchio Phillips…”

“Ah deve essere il caso dello Strangolatore Di Polli Con Anelli Di Cipolle,” disse Sam, rassicurato dal terreno più familiare della conversazione. “Ne ho letto negli archivi in biblioteca…”

“Un bravo ballerino, anche…” aggiunse Fiona, un’opulenta signora che sembrava un incrocio tra Nancy Reagan e Jabba*. “Belle gambe.” Interruppe il suo lavoro a maglia e fece rotolare un rocchetto di cotone vuoto sul pavimento perché Jimi lo inseguisse. Il cucciolo uggiolò e cominciò a giocarci, facendo risuonare un coro di versi estasiati. “Ovviamente, arrivò in ritardo per il nostro appuntamento, perché _qualcuno_ aveva bisogno d’aiuto con il suo pneumatico sabotato…” altre risate.

“Le circostanze furono molto tristi, in un certo senso…” continuò Sam cercando disperatamente di fare una conversazione normale. Dannazione, riusciva a _sentire_ Dean che rideva mentalmente di lui. Ascoltare Quel Genere Di Cose da suo fratello maggiore era già abbastanza dura; ma ascoltarle da quelle signore mature era… inquietante.

“Stavo fremendo d’invidia, cara, _fremendo_ , te l’assicuro,” sospirò Mary in tono drammatico. “Era così dannatamente efficiente, aveva già finito prima che avessi la possibilità d’inventarmi qualche storia di te che eri fidanzata con un mafioso… grazie, Maisie, solo un goccio per me.”

“… Nonostante ci sia un divertente aneddoto sul perché avesse una tale morbosa paura del pollame…” Sam si arrese quando gli fu chiaro che le tragiche circostanze che avevano portato Seth Phillips alla morte circa trent’anni prima, e le uccisioni piuttosto creative commesse successivamente dal suo fantasma, non potevano competere con la pacioccosità di Jimi o con la linea della gambe di Bobby.

“Ti ricordi quando la signora Paulson lo buttò fuori dalla biblioteca perché aveva corretto il giapponese sul poster della Settimana Della Vittoria Nel Pacifico?” rise Ania, praticamente l’archetipo di tutte le nonne, facendo scivolare il rocchetto di Jimi lungo il pavimento. “Era così arrabbiata che ho dovuto nasconderlo tra gli scaffali per mezz’ora!”

“Nascosto tra gli scaffali?” ripeté Fiona. “Vista la traccia di rossetto sul suo colletto, hai cercato di fare ben più che nasconderlo, ragazza mia…” nuovo scoppia di risate.

“Forse dovremmo dare un’occhiata alla tua cucina, Sabine,” disse Sam, ponderando se potesse valer la pena fingere gli fosse preso un colpo pur di sfuggire ad ulteriori libidinosi commenti sugli anni giovanili di Bobby.

“Cosa? Andiamo Sam, sta cominciando a diventare interessante,” protestò Dean.

“No, no, insisto,” continuò Sam, “Siamo qui per aiutare queste signore a scoprire cosa sta sabotando la cottura dei loro dolci. Il lavoro chiama.”

Pericolosamente vicino al metter su un’espressione stronza, Dean chiamò Jimi, che trotterellò da lui con in bocca il suo rocchetto. “Daremo solo un’occhiata alla tua cucina, Sabine,” disse, sorridendo vittorioso, “Poi torneremo per sapere i dettagli su come Bobby si è sporcato il colletto di rossetto.”

Sam gli scoccò un’Espressione Stronza #1™ doppia potenza mentre chiudevano la porta della cucina dietro di loro, chiudendo fuori lo scoppio di risa. “Che diavolo stai facendo?”

“Faccio conversazione amichevole mentre controllo i pasticcini,” rispose Dean cominciando ad aprire le credenze ed incoraggiava Jimi ad annusare in giro.

“Sollecitando i dettagli disgustosi su cosa combinasse Bobby quando Cacciava?” scoccò Sam. “Come può essere importante una cosa simile?”

“Sembra Bobby abbia lasciato una forte impressione,” ponderò Dean. “Correggeva poster, poi si faceva molestare tra gli scaffali della biblioteca. C’è ancora speranza anche per te.”

“Beh, smettila!” sibilò Sam, “Quelle signore sono madri! Nonne! Tu le stai… incoraggiando!”

“E che c’è di male?” chiese Dean sulla difensiva. “Cosa, solo perché hanno passato i trenta non possono più avere pensieri maliziosi? Arriverà un giorno, Sammy, in cui io, per dire, sarò infinitamente grato per l’esistenza di libidinose signore mature. Tu probabilmente no – quando supererai i trentacinque, probabilmente ti ritirerai in un negozio di libri e prenderai con te un sacco di gatti, e non ti preoccuperai nemmeno più di farti le seghe. Sarai una Gattara Pazza onoraria.”

“Possiamo, per favore, concentraci sul caso, dato che sei così sicuro che ci sia qualcosa di innaturale qui?” chiese Sam a denti stretti. “Abbiamo eliminato l’ipotesi poltergeist. Quindi, cosa?”

“Non sono ancora sicuro, Sam,” rispose Dean, “Ma sospetto che ci sarà bisogno di ulteriori assaggi. È un lavoro sporco, ma qualcuno deve pur farlo…”

Fu interrotto da Jimi che, mentre giocava ancora con il suo rocchetto, lo aveva spinto con una zampa sotto il forno. Si affaccendò per un po’ nello spazio tra il forno e il pavimento, poi cominciò a ringhiare ed abbaiare.

“Piano, Jimi,” disse Sam, accucciandosi per riprendergli il rocchetto. Ma, appena fu recuperato, Jimi lo ignorò e continuò a ringhiare e grattare sul pavimento.

“Cosa c’è, bello?” lo incoraggio Dean, inginocchiandosi accanto a Sam per dare un’occhiata sotto il forno. Tirò fuori una piccola torcia e cercò d’illuminare la fessura.

“Credo ci sia qualcosa lì,” Sam si accigliò cercando di guardare nel buio. Usò una penna per cercare di afferrare quella forma indistinta e trascinarla verso di loro.

Era un sacchetto per il malocchio.

“Oh, cazzo,” grugnì Dean, “Odio le fottute streghe.”

“Allora non farci sesso.”

“Puttana.”

“Coglione.”

 

 

 

 

 

*Non so se è davvero necessario, comunque…  <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jabba_the_Hutt>


	7. Capitolo 6

“Cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzolino cazzoletto cazzolone,” bestemmiò Dean a denti stretti. Jimi alzò gli occhi e gli fece pat pat con una zampa sul ginocchio per rassicurarlo.

“Succinto, anche se inarticolato,” commentò Sam, dando dei colpetti a quel pezzetto di prova estremamente irritante. Era macchiato e oleoso, coperto di peli e grasso e croste, esattamente come sarebbe stato qualunque altro oggetto che fosse rimasto tanto a lungo sotto un elettrodomestico in una cucina tanto vissuta.

“Che ne pensi, allora, Prof.?”

“Penso che un topo l’abbia usata come reparto di maternità, Mignolo,” rispose Sam arricciando il naso.

“No, voglio dire, con che tipo di magia abbiamo a che fare?” perseverò suo fratello.

“In realtà, penso che un topo debba averla usata come toilette.” Sam si ritrovò a sperare di aver portato dei guanti.

“Ok, va bene, puzza, l’ho capito, ma cosa c’è dentro?”

“Nei fatti, penso che molti topi l’abbiano usata come bagno pubblico,” continuò Sam. “Dannazione, ci vorranno tonnellate di gel doccia per liberarmi da questo odore…” _Sì, un paio di guanti, e dell’Amuchina gel…_ __

“Sam! Concentrati!” scoccò Dean, agitando una mano di fronte a Sam. “E tu saresti quello che riesce a starsene tranquillo in uno spazio chiuso puzzolente di lavanda. Di nuovo, con che cosa abbiamo a che fare?” Sam aprì il sacchetto riversando il contenuto sul tavolo. Dean trattenne il fiato; avevano visto le cose peggiori venir fuori da quei sacchetti, e già si sentiva accapponare la pelle al pensiero che una strega fosse implicata in quei casi di disastri culinari. Sbiancò.

“Oh, Dio,” gracchiò guardando il contenuto, “C’è cacca di coniglio. C’è della merda di coniglio lì dentro!”

“Uhm, no,” disse Sam, toccando quella cacca putativa con la penna, “Credo sia uva sultanina.”

Dean si coprì gli occhi con le mani. “Non ti credo. Guarda, quello è un occhio incancrenito…”

“Forse no – sembra più un’oliva ripiena,” ponderò Sam ispezionando l’orrendo bulbo.

Dean spiò attraverso le dita. “Non voglio sapere da quale parte di un neonato è stato preso quell’osso,” squittì.

“Ok, allora,” disse Sam, “Ma ti dirò che sono abbastanza sicuro che sia un beccuccio di plastica.”

Dean l’occhieggiò dubbioso. “E quel piccola-ma-terrificante oggetto di tortura conico?”

“La punta di una sac-à-poche,” teorizzò Sam. “E’ innocuo. A meno che tu non abbia il diabete, almeno.”

“Innocuo? _Innocuo?_ Ha i _denti_ , non voglio _sapere_ dove l’Inquisizione Spagnola infilava cose come quella…” Dean rabbrividì.

“Credo serva per fare fiorellini di glassa,” chiarì Sam contemplando il piccolo cono metallico che aveva, bisognava ammetterlo, piccoli dentini dall’aria spaventosa. “Da inserire con i beccucci di plastica. Sono sorpreso tu non li abbia riconosciuti con tutte le puntate di Martha Stewart che devi aver visto…”

“Ok, sapientone, e che mi dici delle pallottole d’argento, eh?” si alterò Dean, “Che razza di bruttone sta tenendo al guinzaglio, con l’argento?”

“Dato che mi sembrano essere piuttosto dei confettini, probabilmente l’unica cosa che puoi obbligare ad obbedire è un chupacabra intollerante al glutine,” considerò Sam.

Dean si accigliò e si avvicinò con cautela al tavolo. “Pensavo gli anacardi fossero noci,” disse.

“E lo sono,” concordò Sam, toccando di nuovo gli strani ingredienti, “Ma questi sono confettini, sono caramelline di zucchero luccicanti e servono per decorare le torte.” Guardò Dean. “Come fa Lo Studioso Di Crostate a non saperlo?”

“Le crostate non hanno bisogno di frivole decorazioni,” sbuffò Dean un po’ altezzoso, “Le crostate sono semplici e naturali. Oh, disgustoso,” arricciò il naso, “Avevi ragione riguardo i topi, guarda, c’è merda di topo lì dentro.”

“Non è cacca di topo,” lo corresse Sam, “Sono semi di fiore di lavanda.”

Dean ringhiò. “Ecco,” disse, “Abbiamo a che fare con una strega maledetta che se ne va in giro a lavande rizzare le FICHE. Dobbiamo fermarla, Sammy, prima che altre persone innocenti siano, siano, _contaminate_ da quella roba indegna!” fece una pausa. “Allora, chi è la strega?”

“Potrebbe anche essere una delle FICHE,” rispose Sam, “Si incontrano regolarmente nelle loro case, e si fanno visita in continuazione. Scommetto che troveremo questi sacchetti in altre cucine. La domanda è, perché?” pensoso, rintuzzò di nuovo il sacchetto. “Perché una di loro dovrebbe voler sabotare le altre?”

“Perché? _Perché?_ Perché agitare della lavanda di fronte a qualcuno e una cosa malvagia da fare, e le streghe fanno cose malvagie,” affermò Dean, agitando le braccia. “Che altra ragione potrebbe avere una strega per schierare un’Arma D’Infusione Di Massa?”

“Identificare la motivazione potrebbe aiutare ad identificare la strega,” ragionò Sam, “O suggerisci di ritornare in cucina con le pistole spianate e sparare a tutte, tanto per stare tranquilli?”

Dean grugnì qualcosa di probabilmente osceno. Sam sospirò – il pensiero ci fosse una strega a pochi metri di distanza, E che probabilmente aveva mangiato qualcosa cucinato da una strega, E che non c’erano possibilità potessero andare direttamente di là e sparare in testa alla strega, E – cosa peggiore – suddetta strega avesse una scorta di lavanda e che non avesse paura di usarla, stava rendendo Dean irritabile. Poi qualcosa gli balzò all’occhio.

“Ehi, dammi quella pila elettrica,” disse, poi punto il raggio sul sacchetto, “Credo di vedere…”

Il tessuto del sacchetto era scuro e macchiato, ma alla luce della pila elettrica cominciarono a notarsi piccoli punti. Prima di soccombere agli abitanti del pavimento della cucina, era stato ricamato con un intricato disegno di spirali concentriche. Sam alzò lo sguardo.

“Mary stava ricamando qualcosa di simile,” ricordò, “Motivo celtico. Molto complicato. Aveva niente da farti assaggiare stasera?”

Dean ci pensò un momento. “No,” disse lentamente, “Non aveva niente. In effetti è stata l’unica a non avere una ricetta fallita per me.”

Sam ripensò rabbrividendo alla discussione sui desiderabili attributi di Bobby. “Ha detto che è stata contrastata nel suo tentativo di, ehm, diventare, uhm, più intima con Bobby,” sottolineò. “Ha provato a sabotare il suo appuntamento con Fiona, ed ha detto di essere stata invidiosa. Magari si è tenuta dentro quel risentimento per, quanto, trent’anni?”

“Non c’è furia all’Inferno pari a quella di una donna rifiutata*,” disse Dean illuminandosi. “Ben fatto, Sammy! Posso accopparla, ora?”

“No!” sibilò Sam con un’Espressione Stronza #7™ (Sai Essere Tremendamente Irragionevole, Dean, Lo Sai?) “Ascolta, credo che quel che dobbiamo fare ora sia pensare a… proporzionare le forze.”

“Cosa? ‘Proporzionare le forze’? Che diavolo è?” chiese Dean, “Quando hai cominciato la riforma per fanatici Delle Forze Di Polizia New Age? Senti, è semplice. Noi siamo cacciatori. Lei è una strega. I cacciatori accoppano le streghe. È l’ordine naturale delle cose. Gli uccelli volano. I pesci nuotano. Il sole sorge ad est. Bobby indossa cappelli. Angeli che non si chiamano Castiel sono cazzoni. Io mangio crostate e mi godo la compagnia di signorine allegre. Tu leggi troppo e ti fai poche seghe. I cacciatori – accoppano – le streghe. È così che va il mondo.”

“Potrebbero esserci dei problemi visto che è seduta in salotto con le sue numerose amiche, che potrebbero prendere male il fatto tu riempia di piombo una loro amica,” spiegò Sam.

“Oh, sei seriamente intenzionato a rovinarmi la serata,” mugugnò Dean. “Cas aveva ragione. Sei una faccia da culo. Allora, cosa suggerisci di fare, Mr. Allenatore alla Sensibilità?”

“Ascolta, siamo qui per interrompere i guai culinari delle Fiche,” sottolineò Sam. “Dato che tutto quel che ha fatto fin’ora è stato sabotare dei dessert, io dico di prendere il sacchetto, metterle di fronte la prova, e lasciare che le sue compagne facciano il resto.”

“Ok, ok,” sospirò Dean, “Facciamo a modo tuo. Ma se mi darà l’impressione di voler prendere la sua lavanda per fare qualcosa di peggio – e fossi in te non banalizzerei la gravità del sabotare dessert – se anche si limitasse a starnutire in modo sospetto, mi riservo il diritto di accopparla. O aizzare Jimi, che per lui è tutta pratica.” Sentendo il suo nome, il cucciolo saltò su con le zampe contro la credenza, con le orecchie dritte e il naso fremente, irradiando ‘Sono Il Miglior Amico Dell’Uomo.’

“Magari dovremmo fare una prova e lasciarlo trovare a traccia fino a lei,” suggerì Sam rimettendo il contenuto nel sacchetto, “Faglielo annusare, e vediamo cosa fa. Ha trovato il sacchetto. Se riesce ad individuare i dolci colpiti da attività paranormale, forse potrà collegare il sacchetto alla strega che l’ha fatto.”

“Che ne pensi, bello?” Dean si abbassò per grattare l’orecchio di Jimi. Sam gli passò il sacchetto, e Dean lo mostrò a Jimi. “Di chi è, bello?” chiese mentre i cucciolo annusava e ringhiava al sacchetto, “Da dove viene? Mostramelo! Mostramelo!” Con un ultimo ringhio, Jimi e corse abbaiando verso la porta. Dean l’aprì e cominciarono a seguirlo, mentre il cucciolo galoppava verso la cucina.

Una volta lì, si sedette di fronte a Mary.

Ma aveva già rovinato la sua entrata drammatica inciampando nelle sue stesse zampe.

“Grrrrrrrrrrrr,” ringhiò.

Questo provocò, come sfortunata reazione, un coro di “Awwww” dalle FICHE.

A Dean cascarono le braccia. “Ehm, sono sicuro che sarà più imponente quando sarà cresciuto un po’,” sussurrò a Sam.

“Oh, è proprio adorabile,” disse Mary sorridendo indulgente, senza interrompere il suo ricamo.

“Avete trovato qualcosa nella mia cucina?” chiese Sabine, riempiendo generosamente il bicchiere all’amica.

“In effetti, sì,” disse Dean senza togliere gli occhi di dosso a Mary. “Abbiamo trovato… questo.” Buttò il sacchetto per il malocchio di fronte a lei. “Riconosci il ricamo, Mary?” sorrise trionfante.

Mary non sembrò turbata, poi si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso e guardò meglio il sacchetto. “Sì,” disse dopo un momento, “Sì, è una delle mie.”

“Sei sicura?” chiese Fiona, “Diventano tutte uguali dopo essere andate in giro per un po’.”

“Oh, ne sono sicura,” disse Mary sorridendo, “Fai la migliore pastafrolla dell’universo, Fiona, ma il tuo ricamo all’uncinetto, beh, diciamo che non è esattamente il tuo forte.”

Le altre Fiche scoppiarono a ridere. “Ehm,” balbettò Dean, “Questo è… ammetti che è tuo?” lanciò uno sguardo allibito a Sam, specchiandosi nell’espressione ugualmente frastornata del fratello. _Coso, ma che cazzo?_ __

“Oh, è proprio mia,” insistette Mary. “Noi tutte abbiamo i nostri talenti – il ricamo all’uncinetto è il mio.”

“Non me la farai mai passare liscia, vero?” sorrise Fiona. Quando i Winchester la fissarono confusi, si decise ad elaborare. “Oh, Mary ha ragione. Non riesco proprio a maneggiare l’arte, e Dio sa se ci ho provato. C’era questo disegno che stavo provando a ricreare, doveva essere per la federa di un cuscino, e pensavo di esserci riuscita, di aver capito come fare, e poi, quando l’ho finito. Inga mi ha fatto notare che se lo mettevi sottosopra, beh, diciamo che sembrava meno un motivo celtico e più un’illustrazione del kamasutra…”

“Il kamasutra?” ripetè incredula Sabine. “Non era assolutamente così sottile, ragazza mia.” Le Fiche proruppero in altre gioiose risate. I Winchester si guardarono disorientati. _No, davvero, che cazzo?_ __

“Diciamo che più che erotismo tantrico, sembrava il paginone centrale di una rivista di battone,” aggiunse Emma. Le risate aumentarono.

“Diciamocelo, Fiona,” sospirò Mary, facendo ampi gesti con gli occhiali, “ Il solo possedere quella cosa avrebbe potuto farti arrestare in parecchi stati.”

“Che ne è stato del Porno Cuscino?” chiese Ania.

“L’ho dato alla moglie di mio figlio,” spiegò Fiona.

“Oh mio Dio,” esalò Angela, “La…?”

“Sì,” sorrise Fiona, “La ginecologa.” Tirò fuori il cellulare e lo passò ai Winchester. “C’è una foto lì dentro, da qualche parte…”

 _È come quando si schianta un treno,_ pensò Dean quando la sua mano si allungò per prendere il cellulare per conto suo, _Non vorrei guardare, ma non riesco a farne a meno…_ __

A Sam venne una specie di tic all’occhio.

Quando il boato di risate scemò, Fiona si girò mestamente verso Dean. “E questo è il motivo per cui ricamo fiori sui miei sacchetti per gli incantesimi,” concluse, mostrandogli il suo lavoro. “Rose, Margherite. Violette. Così è più sicure.”

Dean aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte. “Dunque,” cominciò lentamente, “Mi stai dicendo che sai dei sacchetti degli incantesimi, e Mary li cuce, e che tutte voi ne fate?” Si rivolse a Sam per veder avvalorata la sua deduzione.

L’espressione provata del suo fratellino gli suggerì che, essendo già stato notevolmente traumatizzato dal sentire le Signore Di Una Certa Età discutere tanto licenziosamente della desiderabilità di Bobby, il cervello di Sam era andato in una sorta di stand-by d’emergenza sentendo le nonnine ridere parlando di ricami pornografici.

“Yrrrrrrrrrrg,”

“Oh, li facciamo tutte, caro,” disse Mary, “Fiona ed io ci limitiamo a ricamarle. Sono solo dei piccoli incantesimi, ma non c’è ragione per cui non debbano essere belli.” Ispezionò quello trovato dai due fratelli. “Questo dovrai rifarlo, Sabine – sembra che un topo l’abbia usata per la nascita dei suoi piccoli.”

“Uhmmm, stavo per dire che un topo l’ha usato come toilette,” aggiunse pensosa Sabine. “Dovrei proprio prendere un altro gatto.” “Credi che il problema siano i sacchetti?” gli chiese. “Dobbiamo rifarle?”

“ _Tutte_ voi fate i sacchetti?” chiese debolmente Den.

Maisie in quel momento lo guardò come se fosse il meno _sapiente_ dei suoi _idioti sapienti_. “Ovviamente,” disse, “Fergus Fall Impresa di Culinaria e CAPACITA’ AUTONOME. Ve l’avevo detto.”

“Nyeeeeeeeem,” continuò Sam.

“Ma pensavo intendessi, non so, cose tipo, il lavoro a maglia, sì, il lavoro a maglia, e, e, l’uncinetto, e, e fare i centrini, e, e… fare… scarpe di lana, e, e… cose…” gli si spezzò la voce.

“Oh, ma sono cose che facciamo,” rispose Maisie con leggerezza, “Ma come pensi che riusciamo ad avere ricette così speciali?”

“Le altre avevano anche fatto dei sacchetti per aiutare me e Sadie,” sottolineò Mary tristemente, “Ma alcune di noi proprio non sono nate per cucinare. Sadie, ad esempio, riusciva a creare dei centrini meravigliosi, ma preparava un pan di spagna con cui si potevano spezzare gli atomi. Accetta i tuoi limiti, e rifinisci i tuoi talenti, questo è il modo di fare.”

“Gnaaaaaaaaaaaaarg”

Jimi annusò il sacchetto tonificato, poi si mise comodo e cominciò a masticarlo soddisfatto.

“Sta mettendo i denti,” disse Mary, sorridendo indulgente al cucciolo, “A quell’età masticano qualunque cosa. Non gli farà male, vero Sabine?”

“Oh, no,” s’intromise Dean, sull’orlo di far esplodere la risatina isterica che gli solleticava in gola, “Mica è un chupacabra intollerante al glutine.”

“Tuo fratello sta bene?” chiese Angela preoccupata guardando Sam.

“Oh, sta bene,” ridacchiò Dean, “Credo il suo cervello si sia un po’ surriscaldato. Probabilmente è stato terrorizzato da qualche ricamo da bambino, o forse è successo ora..”

“Hnrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl,”

“Il ragazzo probabilmente ha solo bisogno di un drink,” suggerì Ania, versando una dose generosa di bollicine in un bicchiere per poi spingerlo nelle mani di Sam. Il giovane Winchester lo guardò, poi lo buttò giù in un sorso solo.

“Buuuuuuuuerp,” esalò Sam, porgendo di nuovo il bicchiere.

“E tu Dean?” chiese Mary, “Dalla faccia che hai sembri averne bisogno anche tu.”

“Già,” annuì. “Passami la bottiglia. E una cannuccia.”

 

 

*"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" verso tratto da _Mourning Bride_ di William Congreve


	8. Capitolo 7

“Allora, in pratica, siamo al punto di partenza,” si avvilì Dean, quando lasciarono il raduno delle Fiche. Si girò brevemente per salutare le signore che li guardavano dal portico. Persino tutte le cosine non-proprio-riuscite-ma-comunque-buone che gli avevano impacchettato non riuscivano a farlo sentire meglio. “Non c’è nessun poltergeist, ci sono delle streghe, ma tutto quel che fanno è fare incantesimi ai loro forni, almeno una di loro usa la lavanda – e solo per questo merita di morire -, non mi è stato permesso far fuori niente, ho imparato più cose sul passato di Bobby di quel che è salutare per il mio benessere emotivo, e…” si girò verso Sam e sospirò. “E il mio fratellino ha avuto un tracollo emotivo ed ora il Satellite Sam non è più in orbita intorno al Pianeta Coerenza. La mia vita fa schifo.”

Sam fece un singhiozzo.

“Mi sentirei meglio se potessi uccidere qualcosa,” si lamentò Dean.

“Hrumf,” lo incoraggiò Jimi dal sedile posteriore, mentre ancora masticava il sacchetto, diventato il suo Giocattolo Per I Denti Del Momento.

“Possiamo fermarci lungo la strada?” chiese Sam in quella voce tatticamente non strascicata di chi forse ha bevuto un tantino troppo più del dovuto, “Ho bisogno di altro gel doccia. Avrò bisogno di tantiiiiiiiiiissimo gel per liberarmi da questo odore. Ed un po’ di lavaggio del cervello. Anche quello non sarebbe male.”

“Che diavolo stai facendo?” mugugnò Dean sgridandolo. “Non sei d’aiuto, sai,” aggiunse, “Non dovresti marinare il database con l’alcol.”

“Lavaggio del cervello,” riprese con forza Sam. “Ne ho bisogno.” Guardò serio Dean. “E’ reale, non è così?” chiese con tono rassegnato, “Pensavo fosse solo uno scherzo, che qualcuno se lo fosse inventato. Ma è vero, Dean – è. REALE.” Rabbrividì leggermente, poi fissò Dean con sguardo accusatorio. “Tu sei mio fratello.”

“Ehm, già,” convenì Dean con attenzione, “Nonostante, di tanto, in tanto, esprimi la profonda convinzione che uno dei due sia stato adottato. O venga da un’altra galassia.”

“Tu sei mio fratello _maggiore_ ,” aggiunse Sam, e … _oh, Dio,_ pensò Dean, _quella non è un’espressione stronza, è..._

“Stai facendo il broncio?” chiese.

“Il mio fratello maggiore,” continuò Sam, che non solo stava facendo il broncio, ma tremolava anche, “Dovrebbe proteggermi.”

“Già, fin qui riesco a seguirti,” disse Dean con sospetto.

“Il mio fratellone dovrebbe _proteggermi_ ,” riprese Sam – _tremol tremol_ – con i suoi occhioni da cucciolo non-solo-preso-a-calci-ma-con-le-pietre-attaccate-alla-coda fissi su Dean. “Perché non hai fatto niente?”

“Ehm, per cosa?” parcheggiò l’Impala nel parcheggio del motel.

“Non voglio che mi prenda,” disse Sam con una vocina piccola piccola, come un bambino di quattro anni.

“Sam, cosa credi ti stia inseguendo?” chiese Dean spegnendo il motore. Non era pretestuoso pensare che i lobi frontali di Sam avessero capito qualcosa, e stavano cercando di bypassare lo stupor vacui per fare contatto. Dovevano farlo in codice dato che il Centro Del Pensiero e il Sintetizzatore Della Parola erano in quel momento, beh, marinati, e probabilmente non sarebbero riusciti a comunicare in lingua madre.

Sam lo guardò per un momento, poi…

“La Regola 34!” piagnucolò lanciandosi addosso a Dean, che riuscì in qualche modo ad afferrarlo in un abbraccio sbilenco. “La Regola 34 sta venendo a prendermiiiiiiii!”

Dean roteò gli occhi e chiese all’universo, _Perché a me?_

“No, Sammy,” lo rassicurò abbracciandolo, “Non sta venendo a prenderti nulla …”

“Non voglio pensare a Bobby che fa sesso!” si lamentò Sam. “Non voglio sognare di Bobby che fa sesso! È come pensare ai tuoi genitori che lo fanno! Non è giuuuusto!”

“Su quello siamo s’accordo, tigre,” lo commiserò Dean, dando dei colpetti alla schiena di Sam per calmarlo. Sam si staccò dall’abbraccio.

“Non permetterai che mi prenda, vero?” chiese con un altro singhiozzo. _Tremolio._

“Certo che no, Sammy,” sorrise Dean, “Essere un fratello maggiore significa proteggere il tuo fratellino dalle orribili regole o dai sogni o dai pezzi di ricamo porno che cercano di spaventarlo.”

Il viso di Sam s’illuminò con un sorriso felice. “Sei fenomenale, Dean,” sospirò. “Sei prepotente. Ma fenomenale.”

“E tu sei completamente andato,” rispose Dean, uscendo dall’auto e cercando le chiavi del motel in tasca, “Solo perché ha le bollicine non vuol dire sia una bibita, Sam.”

Fortunatamente, Sam aveva ancora abbastanza coordinazione da potersi preparare per la notte senza l’aiuto di suo fratello. Più o meno.

“Ok, e ora a nanna, Sam,” disse Dean, dopo averlo aiutato ad infilarsi una t-shirt per dormire.

“Che stai facendo?” chiese Sam sbandando un po’ mentre si sedeva. Jimi saltò sul letto e gli si piazzò in grembo.

“Cerco di capire con cosa abbiamo a che fare,” mentì Dean, accendendo il laptop.

“Vuoi dire il Mostro Pasticcino?” chiese Sam con entusiasmo.

“Sì, Sammy, il malvagio Mostro Pasticcino. Il crudele lontano parente di Mostro Biscotto.”

“Hai trovato niente sul Mostro Pasticcino? _Hic!_ ”

“Non ancora.”

“Forse non c’è niente sui Mostri Pasticcini,” ponderò Sam pensoso. “Per ora. Forse, forse siamo le prime persone ad imbattersi in un Mostro Pasticcino! Nessuno ne ha mai visto uno prima!” sorrise. “Possiamo scrivere un libro sul Mostro Pasticcino, Dean! Potremmo diventare gli esperti mondiali sul Mostro Pasticcino! Lo abbiamo scoperto, possiamo dargli un nome, possiamo chiamarlo, chiamarlo…” aggrottò le sopracciglia in concentrazione, “Mostrus Tortazzus.”

“Sì, si può fare,” sorrise Dean, “Ma non sappiamo che aspetto abbia. Non possiamo scrivere un libro se non abbiamo nemmeno un disegno da metterci in copertina.”

“Allora dobbiamo preparare una trappola,” rispose Sam, “E, vedere che aspetto ha. Prendiamo una groooooossa scatola, giusto, e - _hic!_ – ci mettiamo una torta come esca, giusto, e, e, ci nascondiamo dietro il tavolo, e aspettiamo che il Mostro Pasticcino arrivi per rovinare la torta, poi tiriamo il filo, e, e, la scatola cade, e…” agitò le braccia, “E, facciamo una foto!” sorrise estasiato a Dean come un bimbetto che ha appena risolto un problema di calcolo particolarmente difficile e già pregusta un’altra stellina dorata.

Dean lo fissò. “Lo sai, potrebbe essere una buona idea,” disse pensoso. “Probabilmente dovremmo usare un’esca per dare un’occhiata a questa cosa.” Sorrise a Sam. “Il tuo Cervello Al Piano Di Sopra è una creatura incredibile, Sammy, persino mentre annega dolcemente in alcol da due soldi.”

“Davvero?” Sam lo guardò con gli occhi leggermente incrociati. “Wow. Io mi stavo solo chiedendo se non fosse Sadie.”

“Chi?” chiese Dean.

“Sadie,” ripeté Sam con un altro singhiozzo. “L’ha menzionata Mary, ma lei non c’era. È una cuoca terribile.”

 _Oh merda,_ pensò Dean, _abbiamo davvero ignorato un dettaglio del genere?_

“Sam,” cominciò Dean, “La prossima volta che ci ritroviamo ad un punto morto con un caso, ricordami d’ingozzarti di liquore. Preferibilmente qualcosa di stupido e con tante bollicine.”

“Ok,” rispose Sam risoluto, “Lo farò. Puoi contare su di me, fratello.” Fece un altro singhiozzo. “Mi merito una stellina dorata?”

“Anche due, fratello. E un elefante adesivo. Perché ora non vai a letto?”

Sam rifece l’espressione da quinquenne afflitto. “Non voglio fare brutti sogni.”

“Non farai brutti sogni, tigre,” lo rassicurò Dean rimboccandogli le coperte.

“Non voglio sognare di Bobby che fa sesso,” lo pregò Sam. Jimi abbaiò per rassicurarlo.

“Non ne farai, Sammy,” ripeté Dean, _Ma ora li farò io, stronzo._

“Non voglio sognare di Bobby tra gli scaffali della biblioteca,” Sam si arricciò nel letto, “Che fa le cosacce con le signore…”

“Va tutto bene, Sammy…”

“Mentre le altre signore guardano e, e, catturano il momento in, in, osceni ricami…” _tremolio._

“Non ci saranno ricami vietati ai minori Sam,” promise Dean, “Guarda, qui c’è Jimi a far la guardia.” Il cucciolo si accucciò contro Sam, e gi leccò il naso. “Starà qui con te, e se brutti sogni o spaventose Regole si avvicineranno di soppiatto, lui le caccerà via, ok?”

“Ok.” La mano di Sam sgusciò fuori per accarezzare Jimi, che fece un verso contento in risposta e si accoccolò meglio contro il suo corpo. “Anche Jimi è fenomenale. Probabilmente l’ha ripreso da te. Visto che sei suo nonno.” Sorrise con lo sguardo fuori fuoco. “Voi due siete i miei Assi Di Miticità.”

“Non voglio nemmeno pensare da dove viene questa cosa,” mormorò Dean, spegnendo l’abat jour. “Notte, Sam.”

Lasciò suo fratello alle cure di Jimi, e tornò al laptop. Ora aveva qualcosa a cui pensare…

“Dean?” lo chiamò la voce sottile e assonnata di Sam.

“Sì, Sammy?”

“I nostri genitori non hanno mai fatto sesso, vero?”

Dean si schiarì la gola. “No, Sam,” disse con convinzione, “Assolutamente no. Si tenevano la mano di tanto in tanto, ma posso garantirti che non sono mai e poi mai andati oltre. Quindi non potrai avere incubi al riguardo, dato che non è mai accaduto. Q.E.D.*”

Sam sospirò sollevato. “Grazie, Dean,” sussurrò.

Dean roteò gli occhi e tornò al computer. Se doveva mentire per impedire suo fratello avesse incubi, allora l’avrebbe fatto. Se doveva dire, rimanendo completamente serio, che i mostri non esistevano, che papà sarebbe tornato presto, che andava tutto bene e non c’era niente di cui preoccuparsi, che Madre Teresa aveva cominciato lavorando in uno strip club, l’avrebbe fatto.

Ci sarebbe stato un sacco di tempo l’indomani per prendere in giro Sam senza pietà al riguardo, dopo aver chiamato Maisie ed aver preso accordi per creare la trappola per il Mostro Pasticcino.

Sorrise affettuosamente al suo fratellino che russava leggermente tra occasionali singhiozzi, arricciato contro Jimi. Non voleva disturbare quel quadretto.

No, in quel momento, quel che voleva davvero, era scoprire cosa diavolo fosse la Regola 34.

 

 

*Q.E.D.: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Come_volevasi_dimostrare>


	9. Capitolo 8

“Ok, il burro deve essere morbido, ma non sciolto,” spiegò Maisie il giorno successivo, quando cominciarono i preparativi per la trappola. Dean guardava attentamente, aveva un’espressione concentrata mentre schiacciava il burro con lo zucchero. “Questo processo viene chiamato ‘scrematura’ del burro e dello zucchero – cominci con una forchetta, poi mescoli con un cucchiaio di legno finchè non diventa leggero e spumoso.”. Gli mostrò come fare, poi gli passò la forchetta.

“Avremo presto l’esca per il nostro Mostro Pasticcino, Sammy,” gli sorrise estasiato mentre mescolava con entusiasmo.

Sam gli rivolse un sorriso esangue e prese un altro sorso di caffè.

“Tecnicamente faremo un’esca per intrappolare il Mostro Biscotto, visto che non stai facendo dei dolci,” disse piano.

“Dettagli, dettagli,” rispose con leggerezza, muovendo la forchetta, “Scommetto che non sarà blu e peloso e non romperà i coglioni con l’educazione alimentare.”

“Allora, Maisie,” continuò Sam, “Cosa puoi dirci riguardo Sadie? Mary l’ha menzionata la sera scorsa.” Rabbrividì leggermente, come se fosse un ricordo doloroso. “Non mi sembra di averla incontrata. Mary ha sottinteso  che non è una gran cuoca.”

“Non lo era,” corresse Maisie tristemente, “Non era una gran cuoca. Mia nonna una volta mi disse che cuochi veramente talentuosi si nasce, non lo si diventa. Molte persone possono provare ed ottenere anche buoni risultati con la pratica” – si zittì e sorrise a Dean, che era passato al cucchiaio di legno e mescolava con gusto il contenuto della ciotola ( _Eccolo lì, il cocchino speciale della maestra,_ pensò Sam) – “Ma a volte, tutta la determinazione del mondo, e anche un po’ di Capacità Autonome per aiutare, non sono abbastanza. Mary vi dirà da sola che lei è una di quelle persone. E lo era anche Sadie. Specialmente Sadie. Non era solo una cattiva cuoca – era l’anti-cuoca.”

“Dov’è Sadie ora?” chiese Sam. “Dean, devi proprio mescolare così rumorosamente?”

“Sto solo scremando il burro e lo zucchero, Sammy,” rispose suo fratello sorridente. “Vuoi che te ne faccia qualcuno con dell’aspirina al posto delle gocce di cioccolato?”

Sam mugugnò qualcosa di irripetibile tra i denti. Jimi, che ancora masticava il suo sacchetto per gli incantesimi, poggiò la testa sul piede di Sam ed abbaiò solidale.

“Sadie è morta circa un anno fa,”

I Winchester si scambiarono Lo Sguardo. “Come è morta?” chiese Sam.

“Tragiche circostanze. La sua cucina è esplosa. La squadra antincendio ha investigato, ma ha riportato che la morte è stata dovuta ad un incidente. A quanto sembra, stava provando una nuova ricetta, un miscuglio dei suoi: una combinazione di crème brulee, zuppa inglese, profiterole e bombe Alaska.”

“Sembra complicato,” commentò Sam. “Cosa è successo davvero?”

“Una tragedia, una vera tragedia,” riprese Maisie. “Non sapeva fare quei dolci nemmeno uno alla volta, anche se Dio sa se c’ha provato. Le sue crème brulee sembravano miniature di La Brea tar pits*, la sua zuppa inglese sembrava solvente per vernici, i suoi profiterole erano duri come granito, e le sue bombe Alaska, beh…”

“Sembravano più bombe Hiroshima?” suggerì Dean.

“Esattamente. A quanto sembra c’è stato un incidente con il forno, il cannello del gas, e la polvere istantanea per la crema pasticciera. È andata a fuoco l’intera casa. Razzi-profiterole in fiamme sono stati sparati a tre miglia di distanza, hanno distrutto il tetto della palestra del liceo. Globi di meringhe in fiamme sono caduti su un incrocio, facendo andare il traffico in tilt. La zuppa inglese si era scorporata a causa del rinculo ed ha mandato in rottamazione metà del parco macchine di un autorimessa. Tutto ciò che è rimasto sono state le sue mani, ancora nei guanti da cucina. Ma almeno la sua famiglia ha avuto qualcosa da seppellire.”

“Come prendeva Sadie questa cosa del, uhm, dell’essere un’anti-cuoca?” chiese Sam mentre Dean mostrava a Maisie i suoi progressi.

“Molto bene, ora aggiungi le uova e la vaniglia e riprendi a sbattere.” Dean si mise obbediente al lavoro, e Maisie si rivolse a Sam. “Oh, questa era la vera tragedia,” sospirò. “Sadie era forse una cuoca terribile, ma creava dei centrini che il resto di noi poteva solo sognare di saper fare. Il lavori all’uncinetto più belli e delicati mai visti. Aveva un vero talento. Come Mary e i suoi ricami. Ma a differenza di Mary, non era soddisfatta del dono che aveva. Temo Sadie avesse un piccolo lato invidioso. Abbiamo provato a farla sentire soddisfatta di quel che sapeva fare, ma…” Sorrise tristemente. “Peggiorava sempre in questo periodo dell’anno, con l’avvicinarsi della Fiera di Stato – molte di noi riuscivano sempre a portarsi a casa un premio o due con le nostre ricette speciali, ma la povera Sadie non riusciva a produrre nemmeno cose abbastanza decenti dall’essere accettate.”

“Che ne pensi, Sam?” chiese Dean, “Uno spirito vendicativo?”

“Potrebbe essere,” annuì suo fratello. “Se c’è qualcosa a cui potrebbe essersi collegata. Masie, hai qualcosa in casa che apparteneva a Sadie?”

“Ho tantissimi centrini che ha fatto lei,” rispose Maisie indicando il centrino che occupava il tavolo della cucina. “Tutte noi ne abbiamo. Ci piaceva metterli bene in mostra, cercavamo di mostrarle quanto ammirassimo il suo talento.” Occhieggiò l’interno della ciotola di Dean. “Hai fatto un buon lavoro,” gli disse, e Dean le sorrise compiaciuto dal complimento. _Eh, il cocchino della maestra, sta lì a portarle la mela…_

“Già, beh, ha fatto un sacco di pratica con la sua mano destra,” mugugnò Sam a bassissima voce, in modo che solo Dean lo sentisse..

“Credo che a Sam farebbe bene un altro caffè,” suggerì Dean a Maisie. “Posso mettere già le gocce di cioccolato?”

“No, prima la farina, un cucchiaio alla volta,” gli disse dandogli una dimostrazione. “Si chiama ‘ncorporare’.”Dean tornò al lavoro e Maisie prese la tazza di Sam. “Penate davvero possa essere Sadie che ci sta sabotando?”

“E’ la nostra principale candidata, sì” rispose Sam. “Dean, vuoi smetterla di mescolare così rumorosamente? Lo stai facendo apposta!”

“Incorporare, Sam, non mescolare, sto incorporando. Incorporando,” sorrise Dean. “Se siamo fortunati, una volta che li avremo messi in forno, qualunque cosa sia che sta facendo disastri apparirà, così lo scopriremo.” Guardò il suo composto. “Posso assaggiarlo ora?” Infilò un dito nella poltiglia e se ne infilò in bocca una dose generosa tra versi di piacere. “Oh, non mi stupisce che facciano gusti di gelato con questa roba, e anche delle torte, è buonissima.”

“Hai un’aria molto domestica,” ammise Sam, “Anche se non credo che sia normale tu magi tanto composto. Non avrei mai immaginato tu fossi un cuoco appassionato, bello.”

“Mi conosci, Sammy, sono sempre felice d’imparare cose nuove,” sorrise Dean passandosi il dorso della mano sulla fronte lasciando una scia di farina. “Pensaci, potrò farmi da solo i biscotti! Bobby ne sarà impressionato. E alle pollastre adorano i ragazzi che sanno fare questo tipo di cose.”

“Avrei dovuto saperlo che c’era un ulteriore motivo,” mormorò Sam, accettando con gratitudine un’altra tazza di caffè da Maisie.

“Saranno utili anche per te,” commentò Dean, “Scommetto che saranno delle ottime cure per la sbornia. O per quelle voglie che ti vengono quando ti si spallano gli ormoni. Quindi, la prossima volta che berrai troppo o avrai la tua sindrome premestruale, potrò lanciarti biscotti finchè non tornerai di nuovo frequentabile.”

“Coglione.”

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

“Hanno un aspetto troppo gustoso per essere sacrificati al Mostro Pasticcino,” sospirò Dean, evidentemente compiaciuto del suo lavoro: piccole pallette di composto erano disposte su una teglia, pronte per il forno. Le contemplò brevemente, poi ne prese una e se l’infilò in bocca, grugnendo di felicità

“Sodo un fenobeno, Sabby,” dichiarò, “I biei biggotti sodo fenomenali, sodo buodi pezzino pbriba di essebe coddi. Ne buoi?”

“No. Di nuovo.” Rispose Sam controllando i fucili e pensando che, forse, una volta testata la loro teoria, avrebbe gradito una fetta biscottata. “Sei pronto?”

“Operazione Cuoci Il Biscotto operativa,” confermò Dean sollevando la teglia, in attesa del segnale di Sam. Sam accese il segnalatore EMF, chiamò Jimi e diede l’ok a Dean.

Dean mise la teglia in forno, si strappò di dosso il grembiule, e si unì a Sam, nascosto dietro il tavolo da lavoro dall’altra parte della cucina.

“Bastano solo dieci minuti perché si cuociano,” sussurrò Dean, “Nove a dir tanto, quindi, se qualcosa deve succedere, succederà presto…”

In quel momento, Jimi e il rivelatore ringhiarono allo stesso momento, e la temperatura della cucina si abbassò sensibilmente.

“Lo spettacolo ha inizio.” Sam spense il rivelatore mentre Dean zittiva Jimi, per poi prendere uno specchietto e spiare dall’altro lato del piano da lavoro.

Una figura fluttuante che sembrava uscita da una vecchia pellicola, apparve nello specchietto. Era una donna piccola, intorno ai cinquant’anni, con i capelli grigi acconciati in una crocchia. Indossava un grembiule sopra un abito a fiori, ed guanti da forno. Stava fissando il forno con odio, poi lo aprì.

“Oh sì, è lei,” grugnì Dean, “E quella stronza sta stronzeggiando con i miei biscotti!”

“Ora che facciamo?” sussurrò Sam in risposta.

“La riempiamo di sale, che altro? Mi sta rovinando la cottura!” Dean si alzò puntandole contro l’arma. “Ehi, Sadie, mi hai visto per caso scucire i tuoi centrini?”

Lo spettro si girò verso di lui e fece una smorfia sollevando minacciosa il guanto. Prima che potesse premere il grilletto, qualcosa di piccolo e duro e terribilmente veloce, lo colpì ad un gomito.

“Figliadiunacagna!”

“Dean!” Sam scattò in piedi dal suo nascondiglio, pronto a colpire Sadie.

Fu colpito praticamente in mezzo agli occhi da una poltiglia disgustosamente appiccicosa. “Aaaaargh!” ululò sfregandosi la faccia, “Mi è finita tra i capelli! MI è FINITA TRA I CAPELLI!”

“Arf!” Jimi abbaiò, evidentemente arrabbiato dal fatto i suoi Cacciatori fossero sotto attacco. Saltò su dal nascondiglio e si diresse verso il forno.

Sadie lo guardò e gridò con voce spaventosa, “Fuori dalla cucina, tu, sudicia creatura!”

“YAAAAIPE!” Le gambette di Jimi s’incrociarono mentre tentava disperatamente di evitare di finirle contro. Il fantasma urlò di nuovo la sua rabbia e sollevò il guanto mentre il cucciolo cambiava traiettoria per dirigersi di nuovo verso il nascondiglio.

“Non toccarlo!” ruggì Dean. L’irato fantasma tornò la sua attenzione ai Winchester, e lanciò un altro missile.

Fortunatamente, la sua mira era disastrosa; mancò Dean mentre lui e Sam si abbassavano dietro il piano da lavoro, con Jimi accucciato tra loro.

Sfortunatamente, riuscì comunque a colpire un enorme barattolo pieno di farina. Che si spaccò e riversò il suo contenuto sui tre.

“YAAAAIPE!” uggiolò ancora Jimi, ricominciando a correre. Lasciandosi dietro una nuvola di farina, si diresse a tutta velocità verso la porta, sparendovi attraverso, lasciandoci su uno stencil bianco a forma di cucciolo.

“Stai bene, Sam?” chiese Dean massaggiandosi il gomito dolorante e scrollandosi di dosso la farina.

Suo fratello si stava ancora sfregando la faccia. “Non riesco a vedere,” rispose febbrile, “Non riesco a vedere!”

“Questo è troppo.” Ringhiò Dean puntando il fucile. “Ti riempirò il culo di sale…” si alzò e prese la mira. “Nessuno stronzeggia con mio fratello, il mio cane O I MIEI CAZZO DI BISCOTTI!” urlò premendo il grilletto.

Il fantasma di Sadie svanì in un’esplosione di sale grosso.

“E’ andata via?” chiese Sam. Dean prese uno straccio e lo passò a suo fratello.

“E’ andata, Sammy,” lo rassicurò mentre Sam prendeva a strofinarsi disperatamente il viso.

“Gah! E’ ectoplasma!” piagnucolò, “Disgustoso ectoplasma! Mi ha lanciato dell’ECTOPLASMA! Coso, mi è finito nei capelli! NEI- CAPELLI! Disgustoso muco ECTOPLASMATICO! Mi sta sciogliendo gli occhi! Diventerò cieco…”

“Ehm, non credo,” lo tranquillizzò Dean toccando leggermente la poltiglia, spolverata di farina, che sbrodolava dai capelli e dal viso di Sam. “Infatti,” continuò annusando con attenzione l’intruglio sulle sue dita per poi assaggiarlo, “E’ solo meringa.” Arricciò il naso. “Ew, e non di quella buona. È salata. Chi prepara delle meringhe salate?”

“Se sicuro?” chiese Sam, che alla fine era riuscito a liberarsi la faccia da quello schifo. “Così va meglio, pensavo sarei diventato cieco…”

“Beh, direi che abbiamo identificato il nostro Mostro Pasticcino,” decise Dean, sussultando mentre toccava il livido che gli si stava formando sul gomito, “Comunque, vorrei proprio sapere che cosa mi ha lanciato. Pietre? Torta Pietrosa, probabilmente**. Comunque, stasera si fa il Tango Dell’Incendiario.” Si rivolse verso la porta dove Jimi aveva spudoratamente rovesciato le leggi della fisica. “Vado a prendere Jimi, e FIGLIODIUNACAGNA!” inciampò su qualcosa di piccolo e rotondo, che schizzò lungo il pavimento.

“Che diavolo?” chiese Sam mentre Dean saltellava su e giù sciorinando infelici congetture riguardo la famiglia di Sadie, la sua specie e le sue preferenze sessuali. Raccolse l’oggetto in questione: era più piccolo di una palla da baseball, ma decisamente più duro, e il suo peso suggeriva fosse fatto di cemento.

“Ehm, credo tu abbia quasi perso una caviglia su un profiterole d’acciaio,” dichiarò pesando tra le mani il piccolo pasticcino morto. “Wow, questa roba è inutile come una palla da bowling in un orto. O come Paris Hilton. Era proprio un’anti-cuoca.”

“E a quanto pare era una cosa che odiava,” sbuffò Dean, zoppicando fino alla porta per chiamare Jimi e farlo rientrare. Una piccola palla bianca con grandi occhi ansiosi, lo guardò.

“Awww, sembra un cucciolo di orso polare,” Dean sorrise cercando di spolverare la farina dalla pelliccia di Jimi. “Che razza di Cerbero saresti, eh? Spaventato dal fantasma di una vecchia signora? E gatti?” il cucciolo gli rivolse uno sguardo afflitto. “Ehi, non preoccuparti,” lo rassicurò Dean grattandogli un orecchio e facendo svolazzare altre nuvolette di farina. “Non crederesti mai a quel di cui Sam aveva paura quando era piccolo. Cavolo! Avrà bisogno di un altro b-ag-n-o.”

“Ne abbiamo bisogno tutti,” disse Sam, passandosi lo straccio sui capelli.

“Beh, ok, ma ti tieni su le mutande e non ci penso proprio a lavarti la schiena.”

Sam lo guardò malissimo mentre Maisie si univa a loro.

“Era Sadie, allora?” chiese d’innanzi alla zona di guerra che, appena dieci minuti prima, era stata la sua cucina.

“Se Sadie portava i capelli in uno chignon ed era paranoica riguardo gli animali in cucina, era Sadie,” confermò Sam. “Indossava guanti da forno.”

“Allora, che succederà adesso?” chiese Maisie.

“Dicci dove è sepolta, così stasera andiamo al cimitero, scaviamo un po’ e diamo fuoco i suoi resti,” le disse. “Ora, chiama tutte le altre Fiche e dì loro di prendere tutti i centrini di Sadie che hanno, di bagnarli con alcool e sale e dar fuoco a tutto.”

“Oh, cavolo,” si lamentò Dean, “Guardali, sono rovinati.” Tirò fuori la teglia di biscotti dal forno e picchiettò tristemente al composto ormai afflosciato e coagulato.

“Che ha fatto?” chiese Maisie.

“Ha aperto la porta del forno,” spiegò mestamente.

“Beh, è più che sufficiente,” confermò Maisie, “Aprire la porta del formo mentre cuoci è praticamente garanzia di fallimento.”

“Combinato al fatto che la temperatura esterna si abbassa di colpo a causa dell’apparizione…” considerò Sam.

“Doppio sabotaggio,” concluse desolato Dean.

“Perché non andate a ripulirvi, e vi preparate per i vostri scavi di stasera,” suggerì Maisie, “Qui pulisco io.”

“Grazie, Maisie,” ringraziò grato Sam, “Questa ecto-meringa è veramente schifosa.”

“Io e Jimi ci laviamo per primi,” dichiarò Dean mentre si dirigevano al motel, “Altrimenti non ci lascerai un briciolo d’acqua calda.”

“Tu sei solo stato colpito da un profiterole. Io sono coperto di meringa! Mi ha quasi accecato!”

“Perché non ti limiti a spazzolarla via e ti metti i bigodini lasciandoli tutta la notte?”

“Dean…”

“I tuoi capelli saranno luminosi e morbidi, e ondeggeranno tutti mentre cammini…”

“Dean…”

“… e avrai un aspetto così luminoso e felice che la gente penserà che stai filmando una pubblicità di assorbenti.”

“Coglione…”

 

*Mi spiace, non c’è un link in italiano. O almeno, io non l’ho trovato: ma, in pratica, si tratta di un lago di catrame pieno di cianfrusaglie preistoriche fossilizzate in pose plastiche, tipo museo delle cere. u.u <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Brea_Tar_Pits>

**Come al solito, il link in italiano non esiste, ma è un dolce che esiste davvero <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rock_cake>


	10. Capitolo 9

Jimi non era un cucciolo felice. Masticava il suo sacchetto e mugolò quietamente tra sé.

Gli ultimi giorni erano stati spaventosi e confusi. Dopo che la tempesta di tuoni aveva colpito la Tana, c’era stato il viaggio in auto, i posti strani con quegli strani odori, poi il confronto con il gatto, e, ancora, il fantasma. Era stato lavato – due volte – ed ora gi era stato detto di stare da solo in auto.

Non era così male, davvero – l’odore che impregnava lo spazio gli raccontava che quella era la Tana del suo Branco, che sarebbe stato al sicuro lì. Sapeva che il suo Alfa e il suo Secondo sarebbero tornati: anche quando era stato troppo piccolo per lasciare il fianco materno, quando erano andati da lui la prima volta, erano sempre tornati indietro. Ma era buio, e il suo Alfa gli era sembrato nervoso, guardava ansioso il suo Secondo, anche se sembrava farlo senza accorgersene.

Era tutto decisamente opprimente.

Ed ora… il suo istinto lo pungolava, gli diceva che qualcosa non andava.

Uggiolò di nuovo. Era piuttosto sicuro che il suo Alfa voleva che rimanesse nella Tana, che rimanesse al sicuro, di aspettare finchè il Branco non fosse tornato, ma… era agitato. Qualcosa non andava.

Il suo istinto canino gli stava dicendo che, se il suo Branco era attaccato, i cuccioli dovevano nascondersi, rifugiarsi nella Tana, sopravvivere, lasciare agli adulti l’onere di combattere. Questo era quello che gli avevano detto di fare.

Qualcosa di più profondo e _rovente_ sussurrava, invece, che i suoi Cacciatori erano in pericolo.

Si alzò, uggiolò, e prese una decisione.

Stringendo forte il sacchetto degli incantesimi tra i denti come supporto morale, si appiattò più che poté contro la portiera dietro di lui.

Poi corse verso quella opposta il più velocemente possibile.

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

La cosa più ragionevole da fare, ponderò Sam in un angolo dea sua mente, la cosa più ragionevole da fare in futuro sarebbe stata cucire la bocca a Dean prima di ogni esumazione. Questo non solo gli avrebbe impedito di lamentarsi quando era il suo turno di scavare, gli avrebbe anche impedito di dire cose stupide del tipo “Troppo facile, Sammy, ora puoi baciare il principe e saremo a casa e asciutti prima che le tue scarpette di cristallo si trasformino nuovamente in zucche.”

Certo, pensò cercando di finire lo scavo tenendo in mano allo stesso tempo il fucile, anche se fosse riuscito in qualche modo a far stare zitto Dean, l’idiota ne avrebbe probabilmente fatto un punto d’onore d’imparare l’ameslan* con il solo intento di rompere le scatole al Karma.

Non era a casa e asciutti. Non erano nemmeno a casa in procinto di levarsi i vestiti bagnati. Appena quelle parole maledette avevano lasciato la bocca di suo fratello, Sadie si era manifestata, incavolata nera, ed aveva lanciato Dean in un cespuglio di rose prima che Sam riuscisse a spararle.

“Dean?” lo chiamò di nuovo sentendolo agitarsi e bestemmiare.

“Sto bene, Sam,” urlò Dean di rimando, “Pensa a scavare!” Quindi Sam aveva ripreso a scavare con il sottofondo di Dean che monologava oscenità tentando di liberarsi dall’intrico di rovi.

“Dovevi proprio aprire bocca e tentare il fato, non è vero?” mugugnò Sam, “Dovevi proprio farlo quel commento idiota su come stavano andando lisce le cose, lo sai che ogni volta che lo fai, è come dare il là ad un fantasma incazzato per la sua entrata drammatica.”

“Scava e basta, Francis,” mugugnò di rimando suo fratello apparendo ai lati della tomba con il suo fucile, “Non credo che questa camicia possa reggere ad un altro incontro intimo con AHI!” Dean si portò la mano alla testa e la ritirò insanguinata. “Figliadiunacagna!” urlò guardandosi intorno, “Mi ha lanciato una pietra!”

“Peggio,” rispose Sam ispezionando l’oggetto che era rotolato giù nella tomba aperta, “Ti ha lanciato un profiterole.”

“Oh, grandioso, questo è proprio quello che OW! AHI! CAZZO!” Dean si abbassò, tentò di scansarsi, si portò una mano alla schiena. “Possiamo darci una mossa?” urlò alzando il fucile, “Mi ha beccato sul culo!”

“Ci provo, ci provo,” mugugnò Sam, quando la sua vanga colpì il legno. Sfondò il coperchio della bara per rivelare due allegri guanti arancioni. Uscì dalla fossa e cercò il sale e la benzina.

“Dove diavolo è?” ringhiò Dean massaggiandosi il fianco, “La riempirò di talmente tanto sale che dovrà cambiare il suo nome in Pretzel!”

“Dietro di te!” lo avvertì Sam quando Sadie apparve di nuovo con il guanto sollevato. Dean si girò di colpo, ma prima che potesse sparare, fu investito da una raffica di profiteroles.

“AAAAARRRGH!” ululò arrabbiato tentando di scansare i missili che gli piovevano addosso. Sam riuscì a sparare a Sadie mentre Dean inciampava.

“Sto bene, arrostiscila!” Bestemmiando tra i denti, Sam aprì il sacchetto di sale e lo riversò sulla bara, facendolo seguire da una generosa dose di benzina.

Si stava arrabattando con un fiammifero che si rifiutava di accendersi quando l’aria improvvisamente gelida lo costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo.

Sadie se ne stava sull’altra sponda della sua tomba aperta, ed aveva l’aria decisamente rabbiosa.

“Ehi! Anti-cuoca!” urlò Dean mettendosi in piedi, “Ti ha mai detto nessuno che i tuoi profiterole facevano schifo? Ho mangiato rocce più buone!” Sam sapeva senza ombra di dubbio che Dean stava sorridendo mentre tentava di distrarre il fantasma. “E le tue meringhe – un disastro! Dove hai imparato a cucinare, eh, in un laboratorio di armi biologiche? Perché sono abbastanza sicuro ci sia una legge internazionale contro roba come i tuoi AAAARRRGH!”

Sam sussultò, si aspettava l’orribile suono che avrebbe annunciato che suo fratello era finito di faccia contro un angelo di pietra, ma, quel che sentì, fu un fruscio insistente ed un urlo inorridito.

Si girò e vide i piedi di Dean che fuoriuscivano da quel che sembrava essere il più grosso, denso e – in qualche modo – _carnivoro_ cespuglio di lavanda che avesse mai visto. Le urla inorridite continuarono mentre dimenava le gambe.

Si concentrò di nuovo sui fiammiferi, ma quelle dannate cose non ne volevano sapere di accendersi… alla fine uno si accese, ma, mentre stava per buttarlo nella tomba, lo colpì un dolore atroce alla gamba. Lasciò cadere il fiammifero a terra e si piegò per vedere un grosso globo di crema al napalm che si stava mangiando parte dei suoi jeans.

Usò il sacchetto vuoto di sale per spazzarne via il più possibile, poi prese il fucile. Ma troppo tardi; quando alzò lo sguardo per sparare al fantasma, Sadie gli spedì un palla della sua meringa tossica diritto in faccia.

Fece cadere fucile e fiammiferi, e cominciò a sfregarsi la faccia tentando di riacquistare la visuale. Sfregava la poltiglia vischiosa con una mano mentre con l’altra cercava a tentoni i fiammiferi, nel frattempo sentiva suo fratello ululare di terrore per l’essere divorato da un cespuglio killer di lavanda. Poi sentì un altro rumore dietro di lui.

“Grrrrrrrrrr-ramph!”

“Jimi!” urlò disperatamente liberandosi un occhio e riuscendo finalmente ad avere una visuale sfocata del cucciolo dietro di lui, “Che stai facendo qui! Torna in macchina!”

“Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,” continuò Jimi masticando con determinazione il suo sacchetto. Sam sentì il fantasma lanciare un acuto oltraggiato.

“Sudicio animale!” gridò, “Fuori dalla cucina!” Jimi la oltrepassò correndo. Il cucciolo sparì attraverso una pietra tombale lasciandosi dietro la poltiglia di meringa lanciatagli dietro dal Sadie.

“Che sta succedendo?” urlò Dean che ancra si dimenava tra le grinfie del cespuglio di lavanda assassino.

“E’ Jimi!” urlò in risposta Sam, trovando i fiammiferi. “La sta distraendo!”

Sentì un altro ringhio determinato, un altro grido di rabbia, e lo spash della meringa ectoplasmatica contro le pietre tombali, mentre il cucciolo scansava un altro missile vischioso. Sam tentava di arrabattarsi con i fiammiferi con le dita appiccicose. Si illuminavano e facevano scintille, ma non si accendevano.

“Andiamo, andiamo,” sibilò cercando di accenderne almeno uno.

“Arrostiscila Sammy, mi stanno mangiando vivo!” si lamentò Dean, dimenandosi tra gli arbusti.

“non si accendono!” urlò Sam, “Sono troppo appiccicosi! Oh, no…”

“Grrrrrr” Sadie aveva intrappolato Jimi sull’orlo della sua tomba aperta. Il cucciolo indietreggiò velocemente, finchè una delle zampe posteriori non si ritrovò a toccare il vuoto.

“Tu, sudicia, sudicia, sporca CREATURA,” continuò lo spettro, “FUORI dalla cucina!”

“Jimi!” Sam urlò disperato, “Jimi! Ehi, stronza, prenditela con qualcuno della tua taglia!”

Sadie arricciò il naso verso il cucciolo, e sollevò il guanto.

Jimi la guardò male e, mordendo con forza il suo sacchetto per darsi coraggio, fece l’ultimo passo.

Si accucciò e…

Fece quel che doveva fare.

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

“Ehi, va tutto bene piccolino, sto bene,” Dean rassicurò tremante Jimi dopo che Sam era riuscito a tirarlo fuori dal cespuglio di lavanda. Jimi, chiaramente, non gli credeva; sentiva l’ansia che attanagliava il suo Alfa, e continuò a leccargli la faccia mentre Dean lo cullava tra le braccia. “Il tuo tempismo ha bisogno di rodaggio, Sam,” disse a suo fratello con un sorriso sarcastico, “La prossima volta un po’ più veloce con i fiammiferi, che ne dici?”

“Non sono stato io,” ridacchiò Sam, “Non sono riuscito ad accenderli. È stato Jimi.”

“Jimi?” Dean guardò il cucciolo. “Cosa hai fatto?”

“Nello stesso modo in cui ti ha dato fuoco alle mutande, coso,” sorrise Sam.

“Davvero?” Guardò di nuovo il cucciolo, sorridendogli beato. “Beh, non sei un tipetto intelligente? Sì che lo sei! Sì che lo sei!” Jimi si crogiolò in tutta quell’approvazione, e scodinzolò con forza.

“Deve aver usato il suo trucco del passare-attraverso-le-porte per uscire dall’auto,” continuò Sam, “E lo ha fatto anche con le lapidi, scansando gli attacchi di meringa di Sadie. Si grattò senza effetto i capelli. “E’ un trucco che mi piacerebbe imparare. Ho lavato via questa roba appena un paio d’ore fa.”

“Nessuno ha amore più grande di quello di dar la sua vita per i suoi amici.** O per suo fratello.” Dean sorrise a abbracciò Jimi. “Il tuo papà sarebbe fiero di te.”

“E nessuno ha amore più grande di quello di un cane che lascia perdere il suo giocattolo preferito per baciar via la tua bua,” aggiunse Sam grattando le orecchie al cucciolo. “Se riesce ad imparare ad usare questi suoi… inusuali talenti, diventerà un vero cane per cacciatori. Stai bene, coso?” Sam non credeva che Dean fosse sfuggito senza traumi di sorta dopo essere rimasto intrappolato in un cespuglio di lavanda. Sperava solo non gli avrebbe provocato uno di _quei_ sogni…

“Come ho detto a Jimi, Sam, sto bene,” replicò Dean roteò gli occhi. “Penso che avrò parecchi enormi lividi per via dei missili di profiterole, ma sto bene. Beh, quanto può esserlo un qualunque uomo sano dopo essere quasi stato mangiato vivo da un Triffid*** di lavanda.” Rabbrividì, poi si accigliò guardando la gamba del fratello. “Che ti è successo? È una bruciatura quella?”

“Sadie mi ha beccato con un giro di La Brea Brulèe,” spiegò Sam. “Credo mi abbia dissolto i jeans.”

“Quella donna era davvero una minaccia per la società,” decise Dean mettendo giù Jimi. “Avrebbe dovuto smettere di provare a cucinare, e darsi alle armi di difesa. Se solo avesse usato il suo potere a fin di bene.”

“Non importa, ora non c’è più,” disse Sam. “Le Fiche sono di nuovo libere di vincere i loro premi.”

“Non potrai scrivere una dissertazione sul Mostro Pasticcino, comunque,” sospirò tristemente Dean. “Niente dottorato, dunque. Il che è un peccato, non vedevo l’ora di avere un dottore in famiglia.”

“Se vuoi giocare al dottore, Dean, va’ a trovarti una signorina che possiede un termometro. Spero ti faccia indossare l’uniforme da infermiera. Gah,” Sam arricciò il naso e tentò di spazzolare con le dita i suoi capelli impiastricciati di meringa, “Possiamo coprire questa tomba e andarcene? Voglio tornare in camera e lavarmi via questa robaccia prima che qualcuno della squadra artificieri cerchi di sottopormi ad un’esplosione controllata.”

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

“Deeeeean! Il mio gel doccia è quasi finito. Di nuovo!”

“Grazie per l’informazione, Sam. Lo sai che mi piace rimanere informato. Preparerò una conferenza stampa seduta stante.”

“Oh Dio, Dean, dimmi che non hai usato tutto il mio gel per lavare il cane.”

“Ok: Sam, non ho usato tutto il tuo gel per lavare il cane.”

“Allora che diavolo ne hai fatto?”

“Lo usato per fare il b-a-g-n-o a Jimi.”

“Ma mi hai appena detto che non l’hai usato per lavare il cane!”

“Me l’hai detto tu di dirti che non l’aveva fatto. Stavo solo facendo come mi hai detto, Sam. Stavo solo seguendo gli ordini.”

“La Linea di Difesa di Norimberga non ha funzionato nel 1945 e non funzionerà adesso, Dean.”

“Beh, ho pensato che qualunque cosa adatta alla tua pelle delicata e sensibile, fosse sicura per quella di un cucciolo.”

“Stonzo… ehi, se hai usato il gel per Jimi, dov’è finito il mio shampoo? Hai usato anche quello per il cane?”

“No. Lo usato per me.”

“ _COSA?_ Mi avevi detto che non l’avresti usato!”

“Beh, non l’ho fatto. Finchè non ne ho avuto bisogno.”

“Perché? Perché diavolo hai sentito il bisogno di usare tutto il mio shampoo per lavarti?”

“Perché avevo usato tutto il tuo gel doccia per il cane. Doh.”

“Uno dei due è sicuramente stato adottato, coglione.”

 

 

 

Note:

* **Ameslan** : **AME** rican **S** ign **LAN** guage , ovvero Linguaggio Americano dei Segni. <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Sign_Language>

**Vangelo secondo Giovanni 15, 13.

***Una pianta carnivora creata dallo scrittore John Wyndham <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triffid>


	11. Capitolo 10

Maisie li convinse a rimanere un giorno in più prima di tornare da Bobby – e quando la donna disse loro che le altre Fiche volevano vederli per il tè del mattino, Dean accettò subito.

“Ho sentito le altre,” gli disse, “E le nostre ricette stanno venendo di nuovo bene. Credo che vogliano solo una scusa per metterle in mostra.”

“Sono ottime notizie, Maisie,” rispose, “Sarà un piacere passare da voi prima di partire.”

“Siete stati di così grande aiuto,” continuò lo donna, “E tutte noi vorremmo sapere se c’è qualcosa che possiamo fare per voi.”

“Potresti darmi la ricetta di quei biscotti,” disse Dean, mentre Sam roteava gli occhi. “Voglio impressionare Bobby con le mie doti culinarie.”

Maisie rise di cuore dall’altro capo del telefono. “Si può fare. Ci vediamo domani.”

“Ma pensi sempre con il tuo stomaco?” chiese Sam, alzando lo sguardo dal laptop.

“Non sempre,” rispose suo fratello, “Se dobbiamo dar retta a te, io di solito penso con il mio Cervello Al Piano Di Sotto.” Sam lo guardò male. “Oh, andiamo, sarà grandioso, pensa ai dolci! Guarda, Jimi ne è felice.” Jimi era scivolato in grembo a Dean e tentava di coinvolgere in un tiro alla fune con il suo sacchetto delle maledizioni. “Possiamo prenderci un giorno libero. Tu puoi nerdare in biblioteca, magari farti incastrare tra gli scaffali,” Sam lo guardò malissimo, “Ed io ho tre numeri di telefono tra i quali scegliere. Sto pensando al numero tre, la sportiva, è stata molto sollecita nell’accarezzare il cucciolo.”

“Il modo in cui l’hai detto lo fa sembrare un eufemismo per qualcos’altro di cui non voglio essere informato,” borbottò Sam. “Esco. Ho bisogno di altro gel doccia. E shampoo. Ti serve qualcosa?”

“Portami una crostata,” ordinò Dean. “E delle ali di pollo per Sua Miticità, voglio vedere se hanno lo stesso effetto anti-lavanda che avevano su suo padre.” Sorrise al cucciolo, e gli accarezzò la testa.

“Aspetto con ansia il giorno in cui il tuo metabolismo che invecchia alla fine non ce la farà più a bruciare lo schifo che mangi,” disse Sam a suo fratello, “Perché mentre tu lotterai per abbottonarti i pantaloni, sarà mio immenso piacere dirti ‘te l’avevo detto’.”

“E’ meglio che ti procuri anche qualche prodotto igienico,” aggiunse Dean, “Perché hai un caso talmente violento di sindrome pre-mestruale che ormai sono lì lì per arrivare le tue cose.” Sam lo lasciò con un’occhiata rafforzata di Espressione Stronza #1™.

“E’ un’ottima cosa averti con noi,” disse Dean a Jimi, “Sei meglio di una borsa dell’acqua calda; avrò bisogno che lo coccoli un po’ quando cominceranno i crampi. Viaggiare con lui può essere parecchio difficoltoso. Lascia che te lo dica, piccolino, le ali di pollo non funzionano PER NIENTE su Sam…” mentre Jimi giocava con il suo sacchetto, Dean fu folgorato da un’idea. Prese di nuovo il telefono e richiamò Maisie.

“Maisie! Ciao, sì, sono di nuovo io. Ascolta, potresti darmi il numero di Mary? Ci sarebbe qualcosa che può fare per me…”

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

Sam dovette ammetterlo, fu un magnifico banchetto. Dean passò da un piatto all’altro in un vortice d’estasi, aveva l’espressione d’un uomo morto e finito dritto in paradiso, dove ha scoperto che non solo poteva avere la sua birra preferita a comando, ma che il servizio pizza era praticamente istantaneo, e l’unico ritardo era dovuto al fatto che il ragazzo delle consegne aveva qualche difficoltà a farsi largo tra la fila di spogliarelliste che bussavano costantemente alla sua porta.

Dopo aver realizzato che non ci sarebbe stato champagne per via dell’ora, Sam si era considerevolmente rilassato ed aveva provato a sua volta numerosi manicaretti.

Quando alla fine dissero addio alle Fiche e se ne andarono, l’Impala era ripiena di scatole, buste e pacchetti di torte, biscotti e pasticcini, molti per Bobby, così come numerosi messaggi che gl’intimavano di trovare il tempo di andare a trovarle, rassicurandolo che la sua _virtù_ sarebbe stata al sicuro, anche se le sue arterie proprio no.

“Dean, non pensi di poter aspettare di essere arrivati prima di assaggiare il nostro bottino?” chiese Sam. “Non ti sei rimpinzato abbastanza di carboidrati lavorati da poter illuminare un piccolo paese del terzo mondo per parecchi mesi?”

“Questi sono buonissimi,” mugugnò Dean con la bocca piena di qualcosa di croccante e delizioso, ignorando suo fratello, “C’è del pollo, e formaggio, e qualcos’altro… Chi li ha fatti?”

Sam consultò la nota infilata nella busta dalla quale Dean aveva pescato la leccornia. Sorrise. “Mary,” rispose. “Cari Dean e Sam, ho finalmente trovato qualcosa che so cucinare!”

“Vai Mary!” si rallegrò Dean, infilandosi in bocca un altro biscotto. “Ha proprio trovato la sua strada – credo di potermi assuefare a questa roba.”

“Devo ringraziarvi per avermi ispirato a cercare qualcosa di diverso…” lesse Sam.

“Forse ha davvero un talento per il salato,” suggerì Dean sputacchiando briciole mentre parlava. “Provane uno, Sam, non sono dolci, potrebbero piacerti.”

“… e spero che al piccolo Jimi piacciano i miei bocconcini di polle e formaggio per cani…” finì Sam con un sorriso luminoso rivolto a Dean.

Dean smise di masticare.

“Ci ho messo su un po’ polvere di fegato secco, perché il cane di mio figlio lo adora. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensa. Con affetto, Mary.” Sam prese un biscotto e lo passò a Jimi nel sedile posteriore. Il cucciolo lo annusò, poi lo addentò e cominciò a masticarlo con entusiasmo.

“Anche a lui piacciono,” commentò Sam. “Se sei fortunato, potrebbe anche dividere con te il resto.”

Dean fece spallucce e prese un altro bocconcino per cani dal sacchetto. “Se è fortunato, potrei divederli IO con lui. Sono proprio buoni.” E sorrise a Sam, che sospirò filosoficamente.

“Beh, suppongo che il peggio che possa capitare è che rendano lucidi i tuoi capelli e più brillanti i tuoi occhi,” ponderò, “Ma se cominci a strusciarti contro la mia gamba, te li confisco.”

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

Il viaggio di ritorno da Bobby fu meno ricco di eventi del precedente. Jimi se ne stava nel sedile posteriore alternando sonnellini a spuntini di pollo al formaggio, mentre Dean occhieggiava al loro bottino di leccornie.

“Sta viaggiando davvero bene,” commentò Dean guardando il cucciolo nello specchietto retrovisore, “Forse crescendo gli passerà il mal d’auto.” Si girò verso Sam, che aveva abbandonato le parole crociate e guardava fuori dal finestrino muovendosi nervosamente. “Tu, invece, sembra stia avendo una ricaduta. Ci sei andato prima di partire?”

“Cosa? No! Voglio dire, sì! No, insomma…” Sam fece una smorfia e si passò una mano sullo stomaco. “Mi sento solo un po’…”

“Non ti senti bene, Sam?” chiese Dean abbandonando ogni scherzo.

“No, non proprio,” rispose Sam, aggiustandosi sul sedile, “Solo un po’… nauseato, credo.”

Dean accostò. “Ci fermiamo due minuti,” annunciò. “Fa’ due passi e prendi un po’ d’aria, Jimi può occuparsi delle sue cose.”

Sembrò funzionare. Sam si sentì meglio, e tornò alle sue parole crociate quando ripartirono.

Meno di un’ora dopo, Sam prese ad agitarsi di nuovo, pallido come un cencio.

“Sam?” chiese Dean preoccupato, “Stai bene?”

“Non è niente,” rispose suo fratello con una smorfia, “Sto bene.”

“Forse dovresti mangiare qualcosa,” suggerì Dean, “Sembra aver funzionato con Jimi. Prova un bocconcino di pollo.”

Dean accostò. Sam fece due passi intorno all’auto, poi risalì e tornò alle parole crociate. Ripartirono.

Un’ora dopo, si fermarono per fare benzina.

“Non hai avuto il mal d’auto da che avevi otto anni, coso,” commentò Dean guardando la faccia di suo fratello, “Cosa c’è che non va?”

“Niente,” insistette Sam arrossendo leggermente, “Devo solo… sgranchirmi le gambe.”

Quando ripartirono, Dean s’impuntò perché Sam mangiasse qualcosa. Sam scelse un pasticcino alla ciliegia, ma gli cadde la penna sotto il sedile.

“Cavolo,” mormorò, cercando a tentoni, “Avevo quasi finito…” smise di parlare quando strinse le dita intorno ad un qualcosa dietro la penna, sotto il sedile. Accigliandosi, la raccolse.

Era un sacchetto per gli incantesimi.

“Che diavolo è questo?” chiese rivolgendosi a Dean.

Dean arrossì un po'. “Uhm,” fu tutto quel che rispose.

“Dean,” disse affabilmente Sam, “Cos’è questo?”

“E’ un sacchetto per incantesimi, Sam,” rispose allegramente Dean.

“Sì, questo lo so.” Lo ispezionò con più attenzione – sul sacchetto era ricamata, e con parecchia destrezza, un’immagine dell’Impala. “Questo è un sacchetto per gli incantesimi con su ricamata un’immagine della tua auto.”

“Ehm,”

“Dean,” riprese Sam con un tono pericolosamente ragionevole, “Perché c’è un sacchetto come questo, con su ricamata l’Impala, nascosto sotto il sedile?”

“Uhm,”

Sam aprì il sacchetto e lo svuotò sulla sua mano: un fagiolo rosso, una lenticchia, un fiore di broccolo essiccato, una mandorla tostata, un chicco d’uvetta, ed un piccolo groviglio di quelli che somigliavano sospettosamente ai suoi capelli. Socchiuse gli occhi.

“Dean, hai messo tu il sacchetto sotto il sedile?”

“No.”

“Dean, hai messo _tu_ il sacchetto sotto il sedile?”

“No!”

“Dean…”

“No!”

“DEAN!”

“Ok, sì,” confessò Dean.

“E da dove è venuto fuori, Dean?”

“Beh,” cominciò Dean, “Lo sai che Maisie ci ha chiesto se le Fiche potevano fare qualcosa per noi….”

Sam si limitò a fissarlo.

“Beh, dopo che sei andato a comprare i tuoi tamponi, ho avuto un’idea…”

Sam continuò a fissarlo.

“E ho chiamato Mary, e le ho chiesto se poteva magari fare uno dei suoi sacchetti, uno piccolo…”

Sam ancora si limitava a fissarlo.

“E le ho spiegato il mio problemino, quindi ha fatto il sacchetto per me, e allora lei vuoi smetterla di fissarmi in quel modo mi stai facendo venire i brividi!”

“Continuerò a fissarti finchè non mi dirai a che serve il sacchetto,” lo minacciò Sam.

“Beh, ho pensato che visto che passiamo tanto tempo in auto, sulla strada, poteva rendere le cose un po’ più… sai…”

“Dean, a – _cosa_ – serve – il – sacchetto?” Sam pronunciò ogni singola parola come una scudisciata.

Dean deglutì. “E’... serve per farti smettere di scoreggiare in auto.”

Senza staccare gli occhi dal fratello, Sam abbassò il finestrino e buttò sacchetto e contenuto. E continuò a fissarlo finchè Dean non pensò di sentire la sua camicia liquefarsi, poi lo sentì sbuffare, prendere la sua penna, e tornare alle sue parole crociate.

“Sei arrabbiato con me?” chiese Dean.

“Perché dovrei essere arrabbiato con te, Dean?” rispose Sam senza alzare gli occhi. “Perché mai dovrei essere arrabbiato con te?”

“Non volevo che ti sentissi male,” riprese suo fratello, “E’ solo che, beh, il cibo messicano soprattutto, ha un brutto effetto su di te…”

Sam contemplò una definizione.

“Sei arrabbiato con me?” chiese ancora.

Sam ci pensò su un attimo, poi scrisse la risposta.

“Mi dispiace, coso,” riprese Dean contrito.

Sam mordicchiò la penna, poi mise in ordine la parole di un anagramma.

“Dai, dì qualcosa!” mugolò Dean.

“Ho solo una cosa da dirti, Dean,” annunciò Sam scrivendo un’altra risposta, “Dovrai andare a dormire prima o poi.”

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

Quella notte, Jimi si accucciò sulla sua coperta e Sam nel suo letto, ed entrambi tentarono di ignorare i versi d’angoscia che indicavano Dean fosse preda degli incubi. Il cucciolo uggiolò e saltò sul letto di Sam in cerca di conforto.

“Va tutto bene, piccolo,” sussurrò Sam, tentando di suonare più convinto di quel che in realtà fosse, “E’ solo che… Dean ha degli incubi a volte. E noi saremo qui per lui quando si sveglierà, ok?”

Dean si agitò di nuovo nel sonno, aveva la respirazione agitata, e la sua voce spezzata aveva un tono lamentoso.

“No, no, no,” mormorò affannosamente, “No, no, per favore, no…”

Sam strinse a se Jimi sentendosi terribilmente inutile. Il suo fratellone, colui che si era preso cura di lui e l’aveva protetto da che aveva sei mesi, veniva tormentato da Dio sa quali orrendi ricordi; le cose che Dean aveva fatto ed aveva sopportato per proteggere Sam avrebbero fatto diventare matto chiunque, e non c’era una sola dannata Sam cosa potesse fare, eccetto ascoltare le preghiere disperate di suo fratello, e pregare finisse tutto al più presto…

_Dean rabbrividì; non faceva freddo, ma sentiva che cominciava a sudare freddo._

_“Questo non è reale, non è reale,” si ripeté con fermezza, “Non sta succedendo, è solo un sogno…”_

_*Ah, ma questo è successo, non è vero?* Sussurrò un vocina maliziosa. Dean si voltò di scatto._

_“Dove sei?” Chiese, senza riuscire ad evitare il tremore nella voce._

_*Sono nella tua memoria, Dean*, ridacchiò la vocina, *Nel tuo passato, nella tua storia, nella tua memoria. Ti serve un promemoria?*_

_“No!” venne fuori come un grido strozzato, aveva il viso arrossato dal terrore e le ginocchia tremanti, “NO!”_

_*Credo che qualcuno abbia bisogno di un promemoria amichevole,* lo canzonò la vocina, superandolo in un alito di profumo stucchevole che gli fece rovesciare lo stomaco, “Ti ricordi, Dean? Ti ricordi?*_

_“No. No. Non farlo. Per favore,” pregò tentando di prendere fiato…_

_FLASH_

_Aveva undici anni e si sentiva mortificato per il fatto suo padre pensasse ci fosse bisogno che una vicina li controllasse, anche se Sam era malato. Aveva trovato una rivista nel cassonetto dei rifiuti quando aveva portato fuori la spazzatura, una rivista molto interessante, con foto di signore senza vestiti, e si era sentito… strano… e Sam dormiva, quindi Dean aveva guardato le figure, e guardato ancora, e si era sentito ancora più… strano… e poi era accaduto qualcosa di incredibile nei suoi pantaloni, ed aveva fatto quello che i libri di psicologia infantile avrebbero probabilmente definito ‘auto esplorazione’, cosa perfettamente normale per un maschietto della sua età, ed era una sensazione meravigliosa, ed era stato così concentrato sul quanto fosse meraviglioso che non aveva sentito entrare la signora Woodruff, quindi era stato letteralmente beccato con i pantaloni calati, e lei aveva urlato come un’arpia e l’aveva afferrato per un orecchio e l’aveva trascinato nel suo appartamento che puzzava di piscio di gatto e di acqua di lavanda che usava come colonia, e l’aveva costretto a lavarsi la mani con sapone alla lavanda, e l’aveva ricoperto di acqua alla lavanda perché gli aveva detto che puzzava di perversione, poi l’aveva sculacciato con un giornale arrotolato e gli aveva ripeto ancora e ancora di quanto fosse orribile, disgustoso, un cattivo CATTIVO bambino, e di come gli sarebbe caduto se avesse continuato a giocarci in quel modo, e lui aveva pianto per l’umiliazione._

_FLASH_

_Aveva diciassette anni, e papà stava seguendo le tracce di un demone, o di una strega in una piccola cittadina del Kentucky, e dopo la scuola Dean aveva ripreso la traccia del demone, e l’aveva seguito in uno dei tanti campi di lavanda fuori città. Il demone correva verso i campi sportivi della scuola, Dean aveva appena intuito fossero un demone E uno stregone, un demone che possedeva uno stregone, un ragazzo socialmente inetto che aveva capito come evocare un demone e l’aveva invitato a possederlo, e stavano lavorando insieme in un corpo solo, per uccidere i tamarri della scuola, Dean avrebbe dovuto dirlo a papà, ma mentre lo inseguiva non poteva pensare di perderlo di vista, ma lo stregone aveva pronto un incantesimo per un’evenienza simile, e quando aveva lanciato una piccola sfera opalescente alle proprie spalle mentre correva nel campo di lavanda, Dean non si era fermato a chiedersi cosa avesse fatto finchè non si ritrovarono fuori dal campo di lavanda, ed aveva realizzato che l’incantesimo aveva fatto sparire i suoi vestiti, e quindi si era ritrovato nudo come un verme e ansimante di fronte ad un campo pieno di cheerleaders, che avevano fatto cadere i loro pom pom scioccate alla vista di Dean Winchester, nudo, che inseguiva un altro ragazzo, e Dean era corso di filato a casa e si era nascosto sotto il letto finendo in stato catatonico, e si era rifiutato di uscire per un giorno e mezzo, e si era rifiutato di tornare a scuola per sempre._

_FLASH_

_Aveva ventidue anni, l’aveva conosciuta in un bar, e il suo nome era Lavanda, ed aveva gli occhi lavanda, ed aveva una ciocca lavanda nei capelli e un sorriso invitante e gambe lunghe un chilometro ed un davanzale su cui potevi poggiarci una birra, ed era FIGA da morire, ed erano andati a casa sua, dove gli arredi erano color lavanda, le tende color lavanda, e i dannati utensili da cucina erano color lavanda, ma Dean non era stato interessato all’arredamento, perché lei lo stava baciando affamata ed aveva una mano sotto la sua camicia ed un’altra infilata nei suoi pantaloni, e lo stava praticamente trascinando verso la camera da letto dove le lenzuola erano color lavanda e le candele profumate erano alla lavanda e diavolo la roba che poteva fare con la bocca gli stava togliendo il fiato, e lei lo stava spogliando con gli occhi, poi lo aveva spogliato sul serio, chiedendogli poi di fare altrettanto con lei, sfidandolo a toglierle le mutandine con i denti, e lui l’aveva assecondata, ed in quel momento aveva imparato che quando le luci si abbassano e si alzano troppi bicchieri, non tutte le donne sono effettivamente donne, ed aveva cominciato ad urlare ed aveva afferrato i suoi vestiti ed era scappato a gambe levate e non si era accorto di aver guidato nudo senza smetter un momento di urlare finchè non era arrivato al motel e Sam gli aveva aperto facendolo caracollare all’interno ed aveva aspettato che smettesse di urlare_

Dean si svegliò coperto di sudore freddo, con un lamento disperato che incarnava il più puro ed assoluto terrore, che spezzò il cuore a Sam.

“Dean!” Sam aveva raggiunto suo fratello e l’aveva abbracciato prima che smettesse di urlare. Jimi saltò sul letto al suo fianco e si strinse a lui.

Dean stava tremando come una foglia. “Non voglio che si stacchi,” singhiozzò sulla spalla di suo fratello, “Non voglio che si stacchi!”

 _Oh no_ , pensò Sam, _i ricordi della lavanda_ … suo fratello non aveva mai raccontato nemmeno a loro padre di quegli episodi, ed, in ogni modo, Sam non pensava che lui avrebbe comunque capito quanto Dean ne fosse rimasto traumatizzato.

“Va tutto bene, fratello, tutto bene,”  lo consolò strofinandogli la schiena.

“I semi,” si lamentò Dean, “I semi, s’infilano dappertutto … Mi stavano guardando, Sammy, mi stavano fissando…”

“E’ il passato, Dean,” lo rassicurò Sam stringendolo forte, cullandolo come fosse un bambino spaventato, “E’ tutto finito.” Jimi picchiettò con il naso la mano di Dean e mugolò per incoraggiarlo.

“Mutandine lavanda, mutandine lavanda, mio Dio, era davanti ai miei occhi, _davanti ai miei occhi,_ ” si lamentò Dean stringendosi di più a suo fratello e al suo cane, come un uomo che sta per annegare farebbe con delle boe.

Quando alla fine i singhiozzi scemarono, Sam raccolse un fazzoletto più o meno pulito.

“Soffia,” ordinò. Dean strombettò obbediente nel fazzoletto.

“Grazie, Sammy,” disse con un singulto finale. “E Jimi,” riuscì persino a fare un piccolo sorriso, ed accarezzò il cucciolo. Li guardò affranto, “Odio la lavanda.”

“Coso, sei zuppo di sudore,” gli disse Sam, “Non puoi rimetterti a dormire così. Va’ a farti una doccia, io cambio le lenzuola, poi Jimi ti farà da borsa dell’acqua calda e si assicurerà che tu non sogni più della parola con la elle.”

Dean tirò fuori di nuovo un debole sorriso. “Voi due siete il fratellino ed il cane più mitici del mondo,” disse loro.

“Non sto facendo nulla tu non abbia fatto migliaia di volte per me,” disse Sam. “Oh, aspetta, avrai bisogno di questo.” E lanciò a Dean una bottiglia di plastica, che la prese perplesso. “Gel doccia,” spiegò Sam, “Un’intera confezione solo per te. Così non avrai bisogno di usare il mio.”

Dean sorrise sul serio. “Grazie, Sammy,” disse piano, “Davvero… grazie.”

“Vai,” Sam gli fece cenno di andare.

Mentre Dean andava in bagno, Sam notò la confezione di plastica che spuntava da sotto il suo letto. La raccolse e sorrise.

L’etichetta diceva “Dandy Doggy Shampoo – ‘Cucciolo Sonnacchioso’ mix per aromaterapia, con camomilla rilassante e bergamotto, per aiutare il vostro cagnetto nervoso a dormire tranquillo.”

Quando sentì la doccia scorrere, scese di sotto per eliminare le prove. Aveva avuto intenzione di farlo prima, non appena aveva trasferito il contenuto della bottiglia in quella vuota di Gel doccia, ma Dean era inaspettatamente tornato di sopra.

Dopo essersi liberato della prova incriminante, si diresse verso l’armadio della biancheria, pieno di sentimenti fraterni. Suo fratello avrebbe avuto una sana e tranquilla notte di sonno.

E non solo, avrebbe anche avuto il pelo luminoso e privo di pulci.

 

**FINE**


End file.
